Missing until twisted
by GPR
Summary: Lucy is an actress, working late one night, she stumbles across Nick and the rest of his team. Little does she know her life is about to change forever...and little does Nick know his heart is about to be broken and torn to pieces once again. Nick/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this will hopefully be as good (or even better) then Soulmate! I planned it all out you see and I had to write it, so here it is! I hope you get to like the character Lucy, because she's more key to the story then you'd originally think, and I know I put in a lot of new characters of my own creation, so I'm sorry about that, enjoy!

* * *

Missing until twisted

Lucy found herself throwing her script down in frustration. Glancing around, she picked it back up and dusted it off. She stood on a big stage, it wasn't massive, neither was it small, it was bigger then average she supposed. Sighing in resignation, she turned back to the auditorium, feeling a little depressed. How long had she been acting? Roughly 12 years now, and where was she? Still in a theatre. Still in outdated clothes and holding down a job in Blockbusters. Lucy ran her hand through her auburn hair, letting fall around her face in ripples, curling to frame her features. It was never about fame for her, no, it was just…acting. She loved it, it wasn't a hobby, or a profession, it was an addiction, a way of life and a deep passion. Biting her lip, she decided not to grovel; at least she wasn't doing so badly. At least she wasn't in the gutter as her foster parents had predicted. 20 years had passed since her birth, 12 of them spent acting.

Looking back down at the script, she read the title and let her hand fall to her side, the script with it. Looking around to the left wing, she turned around and walked behind the flaps, which stopped the audience seeing the actors who were about to come on. She found herself in a significantly small passageway, slowly; she ambled towards a door which was situated on to her left. Pushing it open gently, she came face to face with a man in his mid-thirties. He smiled at Lucy whilst shrugging on an overcoat. She smiled back, edging into the dressing room with little difficulty.

'You okay Luce?' he asked, a slight frown on his smooth brow.

'Yeah, why?' she said, sitting down on one of the chairs, leaning back with yet another sigh.

'No reason…hey, can you lock up tonight? Only I've got to pick my son up from nursery, Jess will have my head otherwise…' he looked a little hopeful, waiting for her to reply.

'Sure Jake,' Lucy smiled, patting his arm affectionately, 'divorce must be a difficult thing to handle.'

Jake laughed heartily, 'You don't know half of it…' he took her hand in his, '…and I hope you never will. Night Luce.'

'Night Jake.' She mumbled as he pulled away, picking up a rucksack and heading out the other door which led back to the stage.

Lucy sat there a little longer, staring at the screenplay with tired and almost dead eyes. If it wasn't for her love of acting, she'd have thrown in the towel long ago. It wasn't that she wasn't a good actress – she was – it was because the money wasn't so good and auditions these days were sparse. Resting her head down on the dressing table which lined the entire wall, she checked her watch and blew out her cheeks. She guessed she ought to run through her lines one last time before shutting up the theatre. She stood and sauntered back through the stage door, past the wings and into the theatre. Stretching her aching limbs, she put her papers onto the dust ridden floor. Lucy began her lines, going over them one by one, running the scene through her head as the words flowed over her crimson lips with ease.

Eventually, Lucy stopped, as the play running through her astonishing memory came to an end. She gazed out at the auditorium, sitting herself down on the edge of the old, black stage. Kenton theatre was an old building which dated back to the 1600s, when exactly? She wasn't sure. Henley on Thames, where the theatre had stood for over 400 years, wasn't that far from her London based flat, roughly 30 or so miles, maybe less. It was the second time she had been in that particular theatre for an acting part. It was quaint, dainty, yet grandly decorated. She had heard such rumours of the Kenton "ghosts" which supposedly haunted both the auditorium and backstage. Lucy had scoffed at it when told by the theatre's historian, Paul. Apparently "Mary" occupied the back seats of the hall, Paul claimed he had seen her himself. Details, however, were very sketchy. And the second one? The "Lady in Grey" as she had been dubbed, who "haunted" the backstage stairs, had been seen – once – by one rather "tipsy" tourist from America. Lucy laughed it off, that was until a clattering thud echoed into the auditorium. She jumped, almost petrified.

Getting to her shaky feet, not daring to close her eyes, she edged to where it had come from…the right wing, leading to the prop store and more dressing rooms. She passed the technician stand and stage director's post cautiously, creeping towards two slim yet tall doors. With trembling hands that she tried to steady, Lucy gently thrust the doors open wide. Her eyes cast around in the dimly lit corridor, more commonly known to both cast and crew as the "paint pot passageway" because, down to the right, paint pots, both full and empty lined the wall. The once whitewash wall was specked with many different colours of paint, like speckled eggs, it was a room for testing the many colours of paint stored in the building. To her left, there was no wall; it was just window, from ceiling to floor. Outside the world had turned a dark navy blue colour, the sun had long since been set. Soon it would be jet black. Outside, she could make out the outline of the prop shed, with its blue tarpaulin – covering most of the extra props - almost camouflaging into the night. Recomposing herself, Lucy tried to reason with herself that it was probably Jake, playing a trick on her.

Lucy came to a stand still at the prop store door, a hint of fear and apprehension in her amazingly dark blue eyes. Warily, she pushed it open; it complied with her pale hands and stiffly swung open a couple of inches. Lucy looked around the darkness before hesitantly flicking the light switch on. The lights spluttered into life, causing her dark-accustomed eyes to close suddenly and her body recoil slightly in shock. When she opened them, she saw absolutely nothing but the many props the theatre had collected over the passing years. Cursing with her own stupidity, Lucy pulled away from the heavy door, leaving the lights on; she ambled back up the paint pot passageway and into the right wing, finally onto the stage. Snatching up her script in a fluster of emotions, she jumped off the stage with a thump and into the aisle directly below. It was then she heard voices, whispers. There were about to or three of these voices floating towards her from the foyer. She froze, beginning to panic again. One voice seemed to have a commanding presence. Guardedly, she sidled up the right aisle headed for the closest door which led to the main reception area. Quickly, without thinking, she pushed the door open and stepped into the entrance room.

'Who are you?' the gruff voice of a Scots man called out to her.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of three people standing before her, two with guns trained on her slender frame, 'Lucy, Lucy Mae. I'm an actress.' She stuttered, close to having a heart attack at a tender age.

'You work here?' the Scot, with a halo of ash blond hair and piercing blue eyes which rivalled her own, said, lowering his gun.

'Yes, I'm supposed to close up tonight.' Lucy was still eyeing up his gun with significant worry.

'Have you seen anything strange?' the older man asked, carefully making his way to Lucy, gun beside his leg so as not to spook her.

'I heard something…it was like someone had knocked something over in the prop store, I checked there's nothing there…' she scowled, still watching his automatic, '…who are you anyway?'

'Government.' He muttered, flashing ID in her face before she snatched it off him.

Lucy's scowled deepened, 'Last time I checked, Civil Servants didn't carry guns-'

'We're not bloody Civil Servants!' he cried, looking offended, 'we're scientists…working in unison with the Home Office.'

She snorted, glancing over shoulder at the bleach blond woman, also with a pistol, and a jet black haired man who was curiously without one, 'Okay, as much as I doubt they trust scientists with guns, your ID seems…credible.'

'So, are you going to show me where you heard this noise?'

Lucy's eyes narrowed, and she noted the black haired man shivered at the sight, 'Fine, but you'll answer my questions.'

The oldest of the invading trio laughed, 'Of course, as long as I can answer them.'

She nodded in agreement, 'This way professor…' she checked his ID once again, '…Cutter.'

'Nick.' He said awkwardly catching her eye before he signalled for the other two to head upstairs from another doorway. They did as they were told and hastily left, the woman's automatic raised once again.

Nick was taken aback by her, it was her hair, he thought, which reminded him so much of Claudia Brown. She looked to be in her early twenties. It was her eyes, however, which made him note that she was a completely different woman. There was a pain in his heart as she led him back through the door she had entered through. Upon seeing her, Nick had first mistaken her for Claudia and then Jenny, all within a split second. Yes, it was her eyes which distinguished her from looking like either. Nick had never seen such a dark shade of blue eyes before, one which was so…visible, so…beautiful. There were times like this, when he mistook someone else for Claudia, or even Jenny, and Lucy was no exception. Despite the similarities, tiny things – like her nose, or the porcelain colour of her skin – made her entirely different to either one. And with a pang in his heart, he was reminded of Helen when those incredible eyes had narrowed so…suspiciously. Shaking his head, he emptied his mind of all the women who cause him such pain. He watched curiously as Lucy clambered onto the stage, then hold out a friendly hand.

'It's alright, I don't bite…much.' She grinned cheekily.

Nick liked her sense of humour, and yet again it was something that set her apart from Helen, Claudia and Jenny, 'I hope not.'

He took her hand and she heaved him up, barely breaking a sweat, still beaming, 'Right, this way then.'

It seemed to him that her suspicion had evaporated, that was except for the distance she kept between them. She led him down a curiously paint splattered hallway, until she reached a yellowing door and shoved it open. Light spilled out, causing him to frown.

'This it?' Nick scowled, trying to get his eyes adjusted.

'Yeah, doesn't look like there's anything wrong though…I just figured something fell over.'

'Believe me, nowadays, when things go bump in the night there's usually something else hiding in the shadows…'

Lucy raised an eyebrow, making an unknown reference to the "ghosts" of Kenton theatre, she said, 'Oh yeah? And who are you supposed to be? Ghost busters?'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, I'd love to know what you guys think so far.

GPR


	2. Chapter 2

Right, this is probably the most I've ever written in one day, I've been walking around punch druck etc etc. Anyway, more Jenny and Nick in this chapter...near the end or so, and a little miniscule bit of Abby and Connor.

* * *

'Shh…' Nick put a finger to his lips, looking at Lucy with wide eyes.

She stopped dead, listening for whatever it was he was straining to hear. She heard absolutely nothing. In the weak lights she could see ladder, stairs, chairs, cupboards, all made from wood piled ten miles high – or the ceiling at least. Lucy cast around before stepping into the storage room, a frown adorning her soft features as she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only slight angered, she turned around to face the professor, huffy that she had no idea what he was trying to achieve by falling into a soporific silence. The finger, though, remained at his lips. Bothered, she felt her face and ears flush in annoyance. Nick poised his gun from where he stood in the doorway before he too entered the room fully and checked the surrounding area.

'What are you doing?' she glowered, irritated by his behaviour.

'Shh!' he hissed, his rough features darkening as though he was her father and she had just swore aloud.

Lucy crossed her arms, now perturbed as the gun clasped in his hands glinted in the lights, which shone down on them from high above, 'What is going on exactly?'

Nick smiled sadly, 'I'm guessing you don't carry a gun?'

She scoffed, 'I'm an actress, not a bloody operational officer for the Security Service! What do you think Mr witty?'

Nick chuckled merrily, he already found himself liking the woman immensely, the reasons why? He couldn't tell, she was so completely different and…refreshing.

-

Connor made a rather loud noise as Abby crept up the stairs. She shot him a filthy look from over her shoulder and continued, step by step, inch by inch. It would have been easier, she thought, if she didn't have Connor virtually breathing down her neck. He was still in a sulkily and filthy mood about not getting a gun, something she had begged Cutter not to do, reminiscing on the last time she had trusted him with such a weapon. It was for the best, they had both decided, that he shouldn't be able to knock anyone else unconscious…again. Grimacing with the memory – or lack thereof – she inched further upwards. It was a series of whispered curses from behind her which caught her attention, turning round to point a gun at Connor's head, she waited for him to look up and freeze.

'What's wrong?' she snapped in a hushed tone, a fiery look in her eyes.

Connor swallowed, staring down the barrel of her gun before answering, 'I tripped…hey, can we have the gun out of the Connor area?'

His massive grin was short lived, because at that point Abby punched him hard in the arm.

'Are you taking the piss?' Abby smiled as he hugged his now injured arm to his body.

'Not anymore…'

'Good, now can we get on with the job? And if you trip, slip fall down the stairs, can we keep the swearing to a minimum? And the noise? Only I'm trying to make sure neither of us gets eaten by a big, scary looking dinosaur.' Abby quizzed, looking back up the stairwell in hopes there wasn't a big, scary looking dinosaur crouching, hidden in the gloomy shade.

'Whatever you say…' Connor trailed off, rubbing his bruised arm before following her gaze, '…what's wrong?'

She snapped out of her line of thoughts, turning back to give him and so reassuring smile, 'Nothing…'

'You're thinking about Stephen aren't you?' he slowly raised a hand to her shoulder and patted her gently, 'Don't worry Abs.'

'Abby.' She muttered through gritted teeth, distancing herself from him once again by climbing numerous steps, 'And I wasn't thinking about him anyway.'

'So what were-'

'Where the god damned dinosaur is.' Abby took the safety catch off her automatic.

Connor frowned, 'We don't even know if there's one-'

'Trust me Connor, there's a dinosaur here somewhere.'

-

Lucy found Nick in the lead, holding what looked a really large PDA, which beeped frequently. Complete silence had formed between them, encompassing them in what appeared to be lost time. Here and there were screws and nails littering the paint dappled oak floorboards. She was glad she was wearing shoes, although regretting the fact that they flats. She could feel them beneath her feet. Everywhere she looked, there was something which had been made for one production or another, used only a couple of times. It was because of the saying, "you make something and you keep it, because one day another production company will need to use it" something that most theatres stuck to. It was an Aladdin's cave, cram packed with an assortment of different things. They were slowly weaving in and out of props, making their way towards one of the far corners.

'Lucy?' Nick's voice called out to her.

'Hmm?' she leant over his shoulder to look at the PDA like thing.

'How do you feel filling in several forms?'

She frowned, following his line of vision before she saw it. It took her breath away altogether. It was like shattered fragments of glass, suspended in mid air. The fractures slowly revolving around the centre, a ball of light which was as big as both of their heads put together. It was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. She walked past Nick, who watched her with curiosity in his searing eyes. Lucy reached out a hand, her fingers grazing the edge of a shard moving past her at minimal speed. She felt nothing as her fingers went through the ghost-like shrapnel; she was in wonder at such a splendid marvel. Turning back to face Nick, their eyes met.

'Is it a ghost?' she asked, inquisitiveness sparkling in her dazzling eyes.

He laughed, 'No…what makes you think that?'

She shrugged, 'I don't know…just never seen a ghost before so I thought…'

He observed her trail off, confused and amazed at the same time. Nick felt he could tell her, well, there was probably no keeping it from her. Becker and the SAS guards would take a while to reach the site and she had already witnessed the anomaly…

'It's called an anomaly.'

'Is that something to do with mathematics?' her brow creased in puzzlement.

He smiled a little, 'No, it's a…rip in time, a tear if you like.'

'Where time has been shattered?' her eyes gave way to her understanding, and he realised she was brighter then he had first given her credit for, 'Something like quantum physics?'

Nick scratched the back of his head, wondering exactly how he could explain it to her, 'Er…kind of, the gist of it? Yes…I suppose there's some of the theory of relativity involved in it as well…'

'So, if that's a rip in time then…things from the past can come through? And we can go back in time? Like time travel?' Nick was surprised at how fast she picked it up, there was, undoubtedly, a closet scientist standing in front of him.

He grinned, 'Spot on.'

'I'm guessing the gun's for dinosaurs then.'

'You guessed correct,' He pulled the safety off and looked around, 'So, how'd you feel about signing some form of the official secrets act?'

Dazed, she replied, 'Bring it on.'

It was a thump from behind them that made the duo jump. Spinning around, Nick came face to face with a dinosaur. It was barely a few feet away from them. It stood up to his stomach, the scales on its back were a mixture of black and grey, its underbelly was white with flecks of grey here and there. Around its red eyes was a steak of electric blue, which stretched from the top of its brow to its jaw line and a lump of scales on its muzzle – which looked like some form of nose – was also the same shocking blue. Nick could see the long, grasping hands with what looked like short, stumpy feathers sticking out of the elbow. Its teeth, small and yellow, yet still deadly sharp, bit into its own skin on its lower jaw. The beast lurched forwards, jaw wide and devilish eyes trained on the two humans. Nick raised his gun quickly, panic causing a sickly sinking feeling in his stomach. He fired once, the bullet penetrating the thick hide and imbedding itself into the creature's brain. He looked on, disgusted, at the blood droplets that stained him, Lucy, the floor and the walls. Lucy, with quickly short drawn breaths, swallowed, before pulling up a chair and sitting down out of pure shock.

'Ornitholestes,' Nick stated, 'a carnivore with very long, grasping hands, but small head and conical teeth. Usually feeds on smaller animals and carrion, most suited to hunting among dense vegetation. On average around two metres in length and 40 kilograms in weight. Roughly, it was on earth between 155 – 145 million years ago.'

'Why did you kill it?' she asked, catching her breath back.

Nick paused, 'I lost a member of my team about a month ago because we were faffing around with bloody tranquilisers, I can't afford to lose anyone else.'

Lucy nodded, 'Fair enough…now what?'

'We wait, until the rest of the brigade get here.' He murmured, pulling another chair up beside her and sitting down.

-

Lester wasn't amused. Nick knew he wouldn't have been, even if he had said it as sweetly as possible, or lined it with sugar.

'You told an actress what we're doing?' Lester fumed after taking Nick to one side.

'No, I told her what the anomaly was, I didn't say anything else…mainly because we were attacked by a rather hungry dinosaur, if you hadn't of noticed already,' He pointed out, 'She was showing me where she had heard something strange, I didn't expect her to witness everything.'

Lester scolded him, 'Whatever Cutter, I want her back at the ARC and another official secrets act on my desk before 11 o'clock, do you here me?'

'As clear as mud,' Lester left, bored with the conversation. Nick turned to face Jenny, her arms were crossed, and her eyebrows were raised, 'What?'

She shook her head in amusement, 'Nothing.'

'Liar.' He grinned, walking over to her.

She seemed to consider telling him before actually speaking again, 'You always have to question his authority, don't you?'

'Yep.' It was a statement, a fact, not an answer.

Jenny allowed the ghost of a smile to tug at the corner of her soft lips before shaking her head for a second time and leading him back out into the reception area. Nick had felt something change between them, instead insults and blunt comments; it was playful banter and smiles. It was like when you had just met someone you knew would become a seriously close friend. Nick ran his hand through his mussed and tousled hair, falling in behind the woman he supposed he could now call a "friend." He smiled lightly, it felt good, nice, to know that they would have anymore grim confrontations or conflicts. He searched his memories for an answer of how and why she had let down her guard, permitting him in. Nick took a stabbing guess – as wild as it was – that it was because he had stopped acting like an intolerable prick towards her.

'Where's Lucy?' he asked Jenny when they reached the front doors, the stinging cold hitting them suddenly when they were opened. She caught her breath, looking him in the eyes.

'Um, Connor managed to persuade her into one of the cars,' Jenny looked further down the road where a line of cars were parked, around ten SAS guards were packing away equipment in the darkness, 'Looks like we're sharing a car then.'

To her surprise, Nick grinned instead of making a face. Climbing into his car and slamming the doors behind them, Nick kicked the car into action and followed the rest of the task force in front as they too pulled out. He sighed, 'It's going to be one of those nights again.'

-

Lucy felt uncomfortable with the amount of eyes watching her write. Her wrist was beginning to cease up, it clicked with every supple movement she made. Pen on paper, she read through, and then signed her name for the last time.

'Well, now that's done, we can all go home.' Lester gave her a genuine smile, although it was more out of relief then anything else.

'Good, I'm knackered,' Lucy yawned, then realised something which made her curse inside, 'damn, I left my car back at the theatre.'

'It's alright; I'll give you a lift if you want.' Nick said, observing Lester's vast relief with hilarity.

'If it's no problem for you?'

'Nah, it's fine.' He grinned, holding out a hand to pull her from her chair and to her feet.

* * *

I have written two chapters in one day (because I was ill) and I'll UD when I can, same goes for Back Up...

Please review, I know you're reading this, there's no hiding from me (muhahahaha) (chokes) anyway...

GPR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three as I promised, and things really start to become strange, Lucy has unknown connections to Helen...

* * *

The cold air hit the bottom of her lungs like frozen water gone down the wrong way. She gasped in shock, calming her breathing so as to get used to it. Lucy's nose turned red as the biting wind whipped her hair, making it dishevelled. She hated winter, January to be exact. She had never fared well in arctic weather, or rain. Nick closed the ARC door behind them, pulling his own jacket tighter around his frame, until he saw Lucy had nothing and took it off, handing it to her. She accepted it and hurriedly pulled it on, trying to cut out the worst of the conditions. Glancing around, she let him lead her into the heart of the car park. He smiled reassuringly, catching her eye and guiding her to one car in particular, his own. Lucy yawned loudly, yet the howling of the wind seemed to swallow all noise made, it was as though time stood still.

Nick opened the passenger car door and helped her in, closing it behind her and making his cumbersome way to the driver's seat. Slamming his own door in his wake, Nick gave a welcome sigh of relief and turned his attention back to her. Smiling easily enough, he put the key in the ignition, turned it and the engine burst into life. Lucy drowsily rubbed her eyes, her hands in fists as though she was a young child wishing to go to bed. Fighting off the urge to sleep then and there, she yawned once again.

'You alright?' he asked, reversing out of the parking space he had occupied since the morning.

'Just shattered, really takes it out of you.' She mumbled through half–closed eyelids.

'What? Dinosaurs?' he questioned, a slight look of puzzlement on his bemused face.

'No, the official secrets act,' she paused as he laughed warmly before continuing, 'after about two pages the lines all merged into one and I felt as though I'd gone blind!'

Nick's grin reached his ears, 'Same thing happened to me.'

They fell into an easy silence, lost in their own thoughts as Nick pulled out onto the main road. Lucy liked Nick, he understood her, and more then anything he wasn't quick to judge her. She began to wonder if it was wrong to have a close friend who was, say, 20 years older then her? She dismissed the idea; they would probably never meet again, and even if they did there was likely to be a dinosaur on the prowl. Resting her head against the frozen glass of the window, she still couldn't believe what she had seen. Surely it was just one big joke? Surely the "anomaly" had just been a projected image, and the dinosaur a cleverly made robot? Her head spun, the dizziness sending spots before her eyes. Hopefully she would wake up in the morning and it would just be one big dream, or that she had been drunk and hallucinating very badly…although she didn't drink much. But everything Nick had said to her – about the anomalies – was theoretically possible, although there was a lot of complicated and complex physics involved.

'So, where'd you live?' Nick asked, dragging her from among her thoughts.

'Fairview-' she began.

'What? The road?'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

Nick shrugged, 'My brother lives there, in one of the houses.'

Lucy paused, recollecting her memories before she finally realised who his brother was, 'Harry? The really nice Scottish guy who lives a couple of doors down?'

'Yeah,' Nick's face lit up, 'nice but annoying, trust me, you didn't live with him for over 18 years. Well, I didn't know that.'

'No, neither did I.' she retorted, stunned that all this time she was living near to this man's brother.

'Do you want some music?' Nick's finger was suspended at the radio's on button.

Lucy merely nodded in reply, 'Yes please.'

He switched it on and turned the dial, static fizzling out every ten seconds or so until he found a decent station. Leaning back into his seat, Nick mulled a couple of things over in his relaxed mind. Lucy was someone he unusually got along with, and he had barely known her for a couple of hours. It was a strange connection which had somehow formed between them, he guessed their humour had laid the foundations to form their so-called "relationship" and that the fact there was something in common in their personalities, so he thought. She was entertaining and placid, young and different. She brought some kind of relief to his sore life, energizing him in a way. His mind wondered to the music gently pulsing out of the car stereos, he vaguely remembered the name…Sorry, blame it on me? Yes, that was it. Or something along those lines. He stole a glance at Lucy and nearly smiled, her head was lightly bobbing along to the beat of the music.

'I'm guessing you like this song then?' he enquired, curious.

Lucy smiled sadly, 'My ex-boyfriend played it to me for my 20th birthday…I've loved it ever since, well, I just love Akon really.'

'Akon?'

'The singer, the one who is singing this song.' She snorted with amusement at his confused expression and naivety.

'What happened with your…ex then?'

She exhaled softly, 'He loved his career more then me.'

'What did he do?'

'He was a first class idiot.'

'Ah, well, never mind.' Nick expressed his amusement with a small chuckle.

Lucy smiled, happy knowing that she had made him laugh to some degree. She turned her attention back to the foliage passing the now rain streaked window. It had started to rain without her noticing, slowly, she slipped into a distant memory the music invoked…

_Rain pelted down from the heavens about, drenching her jeans and t-shirt so much that they were plastered to her slim figure. She was sorry, sorry for everything that had happened. Why had it been her? Why had she been left? It wasn't like any of the other children had been abandoned. She carried on forwards, ignoring the chill that had set into her bones, ignoring her constant shivering. It would never be right again, like it had ever been right at all. It wasn't her fault, and yet she wanted to take the blame for everything that had happened up until that retched moment in time._

_Turning her dark eyes upwards, she let the rain sting her face as it fell, hoping it would somehow wash away the problems and pain she held within her. Looking back down, she sat down in the mud, not caring much for her clothes._

'_Lucy! Come inside now!' a voice filled with serious worry cried out to her. Yet she remained there, hurt, angered, and upset beyond belief. Lucy sat in the downpour, perhaps waiting for some kind of apocalypse, 'Lucy!'_

_The woman ran out to her, upon reaching her, she wrapped tender arms around the teen. Gradually, she began to rock her back and forth, like a mother cradling her found child._

'_It's not your fault; it was never your fault Luce, come inside and get warm.'_

'_Then why did they leave me? Why was I dumped? Why didn't they love me like they should have?'_

'_I don't know…but there's something I have to show you, it could help…Lucy?'_

'Lucy?' Nick's voice snapped up her attention once again.

'Sorry, yes?' she muttered, trying to discard the morbid memory.

'Do you live with your parents? Or a mate or…' he trailed off, waiting for an answer.

'No, I live alone…my parents were only foster ones, so I left when I turned 18.' Lucy calmed her breathing, looking anywhere but him.

'Foster?' he frowned slightly, a little taken aback.

'Hmm, I lived most of my life going from foster parent to foster parents…I lived with the last ones for 5 or 6 years…' she looked awkwardly at him, trying to smile it all off but failing, '…I don't know my real parents, I never did. I was just…abandoned as a newborn, or there abouts.'

'So there were no clues as to who they were?' he seemed genuinely concerned and sympathetic.

Lucy thought about it for a few seconds before the memory regained its former dominance once again…

'_What is it?' Lucy took it with careful hands and looked it over, confusion written on her young features._

'_They didn't tell us anything about it, they just said you were found with it wrapped in your shawls…' her foster mother paused to glimpse her reaction, '…it was a mystery to them as well…why leave that with your child? We'll never know.'_

_Lucy's hair was plastered to her skull in clumps because of the rain, but she paid no heed to the droplets creeping down her back. Instead, she ran her fingers over the patterned object in her left hand._

'_This was with it as well…' her foster mother handed over a white item, watching with cautious eyes._

Lucy considered telling Nick for a couple minutes before actually enlightening him, 'There was something…well, two things.'

'Do you want to tell me?' Nick felt uncomfortable, prying into her past, 'You don't have to.'

Lucy shook her head, 'It's nothing really. Just a handkerchief…and a fossil.'

Nick froze at her words, 'What fossil?'

Oblivious to his tension, Lucy continued, 'It was an ammonite, and the handkerchief had the initials H.C. sewn on the corner.'

Claudia exploded into Nick's memory…

'_Helen's mad old aunt used to get us those handkerchief every birthday and Christmas, it was the same every year-'_

'_When were you going to tell me?' Claudia's immensely dark brown eyes seared into his own, she was hurt, wounded by his lies. She threw the handkerchief down onto the floor in front of him, anger visible even in the way she stood, rigid like a statue. Nick felt like a trapped hare, cornered, finally caught._

'_Take it from my perspective, I just found out my dead wife was still alive-'_

_She glared at him, daggers in her usually warm eyes, 'And maybe in your eyes that makes you more important then the rest of us,' why was she so hurt by it all? It wasn't as though it was personally involving her, or was it? 'She may know things, she could…help us!'_

_He stood still as she turned on her heel, walking away, undoubtedly to inform Lester. The silence remained as he stared at the initials H.C. sewn on the corner…_

And the ammonite, what relevance could that possibly have?

_Seeing a shadow move, he felt himself becoming spooked, 'Hello?'_

_No answer. Dismissing it as nothing, he carried his coffee mug back to his desk and sat down, taking a sip as he did so. It was then he spotted the live ammonite on top of Helen's picture. Suddenly someone hastily exited through the office door. His mind going into overload, he slammed his coffee onto the desk and sprinted after her._

'_Helen!' he cried desperately, 'Helen!'_

_Running out into air and across campus grounds, he spotted her underneath a lamppost. _

'_Helen!' but she was gone._

Stunned into utter silence, he carried on driving. Did Helen have something to do with Lucy? If so, what? More importantly, why? What could newborn baby have to offer her? His mind became a ticking time bomb, the revelation that the woman sitting next to him had some…strange connection to the anomalies, his wife – even his brother – shocked him beyond belief. Nick was shaken, possibly even traumatised at what had occurred, at what she had just told him. There was no way she could have possibly known about the anomalies – the initialled handkerchief or the ammonite included – at all unless it was true, and Helen had something to do with it all.

Abruptly, he recognised the road sign and slowed down, turning down into a pleasant looking street. Still lost for words, he parked up several houses from his brother's house.

'Thanks Nick, I really appreciate this,' Lucy opened the car door and scrambled out, her script in one hand and his jacket in the other, 'there's your jacket back.'

She was about to slam the door shut when he spoke, 'Hey, look,' he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it with a pen from the glove compartment, 'here's my mobile number, just in case you come across anything else that goes bump in the night.'

Smiling, she took it and nodded, 'I'll do that.'

Lucy closed the door and walked up to a house further back, pushing a key into the lock, twisting it, and disappearing into its dark folds. Nick sat there for a few minutes, eventually pulling back out of the space and onto the main road, homeward bound.

-

He thrust the door into the place, waiting for the satisfying click. When it sounded, he dropped his keys onto the hallway table and slung his jacket on the coat rack beside it. He attempted not to dwell on Lucy's words, or his own thoughts on them. Rubbing his tired eyes, he clambered up the stairs one by one, finally reaching the landing. Shoving his bedroom open, he pulled his t-shirt off and slumped on the double bed, half-wishing there was someone else to share it with him. Knowing for well there wouldn't be anyone lying beside him that night; to share his dreams, as it had been for the past 10 years or so. Dragging off his jeans, he threw them into a crumpled heap on the floor and climbed under the duvet. Tonight, sleep was no kinder to him; no tortured nightmares of Stephen's demise, Claudia disappearing into thin air or painful confrontations with Helen. No, instead, tonight he was to have dreams of an abandoned baby girl, crying out for her lost parents…and her cries would come back to haunt him for the rest of his life barely a year later.

* * *

I really want to hear some theory guys! I think it'll be rather interesting what you think at this point.

Review Pleaseeee!

GPR


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, it's been awhile, coursework is like a mie high etc. I hope you like! PS, Some French, I warn you now.

* * *

The light shone weakly through the heavy set curtains, which were draped across the bedroom window. Alone on the bed lay the figure of a man, the covers were twisted as though his night had been racked by terrifying dreams. His breathing was laboured; sweat adorned his brow and he shifted his position every few seconds or so. Nick's dreams had been severely disturbed by a reoccurring nightmare. His eyes flickered open gently, and suddenly he could no longer remember what it had been about. Sitting up slowly, Nick rubbed away the grit from his half shut eyes and looked around.

It was miserable waking up alone; there were times when he wanted to go back to before Helen disappeared…before Claudia vanished. He wanted someone to share his pain, his joyfulness…his memories. Nick exhaled, his throat catching a little with the sorrow he felt.

He threw on a shirt that he found slung on the back of his chair, which sat near the wardrobe. Hastily, he snatched his jeans off the floor and yanked them on with drowsiness set into his movements. He was tired, and doubted cup of coffee would wake him up fully, so instead, he headed for the shower, noting how fickle minded he could be on a Saturday morning as he did so.

Pulling off the clothes he had only just put on, he switched the shower head on, turning it to a cooler temperature than usual. He was still half asleep, and amused himself with asking why on earth he had put clothes on only to take them off barely ten seconds later. Eight or so years ago he would have voiced such a question aloud…and Helen would have replied. Her usual response had been either "You're a bloke Nick," or "You were still asleep so much that I personally thought you were sleep walking."

It was painful remembering all the light hearted comments and jokes Helen used to muse…he missed it in a way, he missed the woman he had married all those years ago…but not the woman she was now, no, she didn't have a place in his heart anymore.

Nick climbed into the shower and under the pelting droplets that cascaded down like a miniature waterfall. The cold felt like pinpricks on his pale skin, shocking him so much that he awoke completely and the lethargy left his body in an instant. Most men saw the toilet as a sanctuary from everyday life, but to Nick Cutter, it was the shower.

Growing accustomed to the frozen globules which exploded onto his skin like small firework displays, Nick ran a hand through his hair, dragging water across it so it became dripping wet. He gave a sigh, it was refreshing, invigorating. The sweat from the night was being washed away from his body, freeing him from its constraints.

Lucy wandered into his thoughts again, it was impossible…she couldn't have anything to do with the anomalies; she was an actress…a bright one at that. But why on earth would Helen…do what? What did she do – if anything – with a baby? Why? It made his mind ache with frustration as he tried to make sense of it.

Lathering on shampoo and shower gel, he pushed Lucy out of his mind, trying to focus on his tiled wall…only to grimace and make a mental note that he needed to clean the bathroom, thoroughly.

Nick rinsed out the last of the suds and surprisingly found himself thinking about Jenny. She was calmer nowadays…so he noticed. She was gentler and more…mild mannered. He supposed it was because she had finally settled into her "new job" and grown comfortable to those she worked with…including him. He thought about when they were trapped in Leek's cell, she had seemed so much more…approachable, she had been worried, scared even, and he'd been her only source of comfort. Nick hated to admit it, but Jenny Lewis was more like Claudia Brown than he could ever possibly imagined, she was a little insecure when it came to the truly frightful dinosaurs and creatures they came across as she had demonstrated in the cell…just like Claudia when they had been trapped in the golfing hotel. Her views on life were typically old-fashioned, with the unusual streak of acceptance of something alien…like homosexuality or the thought of dinosaurs running around loose in a London shopping centre. That had been something he would have thought her incapable of, unlike Claudia…he had thought she had been so much more carefree than Jenny and yet he realised…Jenny was hiding a bigger part of Claudia inside of her than she let on, than Nick had ever considered and he knew now that if he had gotten to know Claudia more…he would have certainly found a big element of Jenny contained beneath the surface.

Nick turned the water off, stepping out and quickly wrapping a towel around himself, cursing at the fact he had left a window open and a bitter gust of wind had found itself inside, making him shiver uncontrollably as he struggled to shut it as rapidly as possible.

The doorbell rang once, in a neat, sharp, shrill from downstairs. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Nick tucked the towel into place so it would stay, hiding his dignity.

Sprinting down the stairs, his eye caught a particular photo on the hall table. Promptly he opened the draw beneath and shoved it inside, he hated being reminded of his and Helen's wedding every time he walked past the door. Recomposing himself as much as he could - considering the fact he was in nothing but a towel – Nick undid the lock and pulled the door open with ease.

'Oh sh- hi Jenny…' Nick muttered, stopping himself from swearing at the sight of her before trailing off, his eyes looking at anything but her.

Jenny's cheeks had turned a pale shade of rose as she averted her gaze from the sight of Nick semi nude with only a towel hiding his pride and dignity, 'I'll come back another day-'

'No!' he didn't want to lose her, but neither did he want to embarrass her, 'er…come in, I'll get dressed…'

She looked a little awkward, but accepted and stepped into his house for the first time.

Barely five minutes later and he came down the stairs after having found something decent to wear. Jenny simply smiled at him, perhaps in reassurance that she wasn't totally embarrassed by what had just happened. Nick showed her to the kitchen, watching her curiously.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Yes please.' She sat herself down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen work top as he set about making them both a cup of tea.

'So…what's up, is there a new anomaly?'

Jenny paused, watching his back since he was turned away from her, 'No, not that I know of…'

He turned, a frown on his face, 'So…why are you here?'

'I thought we could get to know one another better…since when we first met we didn't seem to…gel, I think Nick that we'd get along…if you just tried…' her eyes were filled with what seemed to be a quiet desperation for him to agree, for him to like her.

Nick had a suspicion as to why, but he still said it, 'Why?'

Jenny shrugged, 'I…the team would function better if we could get along…Nick, just try.'

If Nick hadn't been so rusty with women, he would have realised that it wasn't for the team…it was for her. A silence fell around them.

Jenny knew Nick was utterly different to any other man she had known, he was a rouge, a maverick and as much as she hated to acknowledge it, she was attracted to him. Nick Cutter was a man who had unknowingly changed her…he was pulling out the little girl she had hid inside for so many years, the one who had been picked on at school or ignored at university and in that situation, Jenny had toughened herself up…only for one man to come along a few years later and tear all her defences down. She wanted to know him, she wanted to like him and vice versa. She had even been engaged to the wrong man, she knew that now, and standing in Nick's kitchen was the only thing she saw sensible…if she could somehow heal the rift between them, her job would be easier…and maybe they'd know each other better, life wouldn't seem so morbid then.

Nick nodded, 'Aye, it'll help us both…since it's too early for a drink, how about we go to a restaurant, get some breakfast? I've run out of eggs you see.'

Jenny laughed, standing up to receive her cup of tea, 'Maybe we could go get you some eggs later then.'

'Yeah, I'll need them tomorrow.'

-

It was a quaint little café, a small one of the high street which wasn't too busy, or too deserted. It was well looked after, neat and tidy everywhere you looked. Jenny had picked it out, telling Nick how she used to go there for a light meal whilst still working at her old job and that her father had been extremely good friends with the owner, apparently her fiancé had detested the place and she would have gone alone.

They were seated at a table near the window and waitress seemed to know Jenny quiet well.

'Haven't seen you in here for a few months Jenny, new job?' she asked, a friendly smile greeting them.

'Yeah…it's pretty tiring actually, never knew what I was in for until they took me on. How are you Laura? How's Lukas? Is he three now?' Jenny beamed, enjoying a quick catch up. It made Nick smile; she was completely different to how he had first seen her to be.

'Yes, talking and everything now…remember, we couldn't wait for him to talk? Well now we can't get him to stop! Jack's got a good job in banking now…I don't have to work but I owe it to my dad, he gets lonely these days running the shop without mum.'

Jenny patted the other woman's arm, 'I understand…where is Philippe anyway?'

'Bonjour Jenny!' it was a cry of sheer joy from the backroom as an old man with a mop of jet black hair which was slowly turning grey came to greet her, 'ça va?'

'Oui, j'ai bien merci, et toi?' she replied with ease, taking Nick completely by surprise, she spoke French, since when?

Philippe ignored the question and continued to talk, 'Bien, bien…et ton père? Et ta mère?'

'Ils ont bien Philippe.'

'D'accord, Laura prends leur commande!' Philippe wondered back behind the counter and disappeared through a door.

'So, what are you going to have?' Laura had her pen and notepad poised at the ready.

Nick was still a little dazed so Jenny ordered for him, 'Two English breakfasts.'

'Fried eggs for you and for…'

'Nick?' Jenny grinned as he came out of his shocked faze.

'Er…scrambled please.'

10 minutes later and they were tucking into their breakfast, and having an easy run of conversation flow between them.

'What university did you study at?' Jenny looked at him as he gave a sigh.

'Lancaster, up north.' He retorted, their gaze meeting and an understanding passed between them.

'Is that where you met Helen?' she was captivated by his astonishingly blue eyes which held an ounce of sadness.

'Yes…I was 19 and just moved down from Glasgow, we were in the same lecture group, back then she was…pretty, and funny and vibrant…now, she's not the woman I loved all those years ago,' He dismissed it idly, returning back to his food, breaking the eye contact, 'and you?'

'Oxford…I was brought up not far from there really…Royal Berkshire.' She watched in amusement as his eyes lit up.

'Royal Berkshire? Ascot, Windsor, Wokingham, Reading…it's a really nice place to have a family, nice place to live if you're a historian…or if you just want to live in a beautiful place.' He stated as Jenny nodded.

'Wokingham was voted best place to live in England not a couple of years back…I do miss it a lot, but I go there to see my parents, so who am I to complain?'

He hesitated, pondering whether he should tell her, 'Helen and I, we bought our first house in Wokingham…we moved to London though because it was hectic commuting between Wokingham and London.'

'Surely your first job wasn't at Metropolitan university?'

'No, you see, we bought the house in Wokingham because I was working at Reading university, now that was a beautiful campus, gothic buildings, some from the Medieval times.'

'Wow…and Helen?' it was strange, finding distant connections to him.

'She was writing and researching for this book on evolution she wanted to publish, we moved to London before she did and it was forgotten,' Nick's eyes found hers again, 'surely _you_ didn't always want to be a PR officer.'

She laughed, 'No, I wanted to be an actress on the stage…my parents wouldn't let it happen though, so I turned my attention to other things. I did like government and politics a lot, but I had adored media studies, and I had a flair for it.'

Nick had frozen a little at the mention of government and politics, Claudia had studied that, she had even had a job in the Civil Service, and if Jenny had decided to law instead of media…'Did you do both?'

'I did media at GCSE, both media and government and politics at A level with economics but decided to do a course in media studies at Uni.' She exhaled, trying to remember everything off the top of her head.

'What was your first job then?' he was finding her to be an interesting person, and he was fond of her more than he had ever been before. She was gentle, considerate, and at ease like Claudia had been around him. He was getting to know Jenny Lewis as a friend, perhaps even more than he had known Claudia…they had never really talked about their pasts together, it had been a mutual attraction…a love.

'I was a Media Researcher for the BBC for a couple of good years and I did the odd article in the newspaper about world affairs and all that bravado, before I was offered a job as the PR officer for a reasonably sized company…I had the experience and education so I took it, a couple of years down the line and here I am…working for the government, so I suppose I got both jobs I wanted.'

Nick chuckled, 'Yeah, you did.'

It was the beeping of both their phones in unison which snapped up their attention.

'Connor…' Nick muttered.

'Ready for a new anomaly, Nick?' Jenny grinned.

'As if I ever would be, come on, let's get going…he says it's out of London, In Berkshire might I add.'

'Homeward bound for both of us.' She joked as they stood, ready to leave.

* * *

Please review!

GPR


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I know it's been long awaited but I had a wrestling match with writer's block. Plus, after posting it I get to meet STUART HILL AGAIN, such a nice bloke (aurthor) signed my book as well. I hope you like it!

* * *

The car doors slammed shut behind the pair of them; Jenny gave a sigh, wondering if Nick was just as tired as she was. She knew that the car journey would be a fair hour or so, perhaps a little under if Nick stepped on it. A year ago and Jenny Lewis would never have imagined herself in such a situation, single, monster-hunting, surround by geeks and having found a friend in one of the most unlikely of people…Nick Cutter. She smiled slightly, resting her head against the pane of the car window, closing her eyes in hopes that sleep would claim her body as Nick started the engine. It was the ringing of her mobile which caused her eyes to flicker open, somewhat pissed, she yanked it out of her pocket and snapped it open. Without checking caller ID, she put it to her ear.

She regretted it immediately, 'What the hell do you want? I told you not to call!'

Nick scowled at her, not quite placing who she was talking to, leaving the hum of the engine on standby as he did so. She paused momentarily, eyes narrowing dangerously.

'It doesn't matter where I am…' Nick saw her shift uneasily, 'I'm with a colleague, a friend…maybe it's because you accused me of having an affair! Oh, piss off!' With that, she flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket, 'Sorry you had to hear that…I must get a new number…'

It clicked in his mind, her ex. He shook his head, 'It's not your fault, these things happen Jen.'

She gave a faint smile, 'You're right…okay, let's get going.'

Nick nodded, undoing the handbrake and pulling out of the space he had managed to squeeze into a couple of hours ago.

They remained in silence for the majority of the car journey, that was until they reached the motorway, and Jenny – who'd grown more than bored with the quietness – turned the radio on. It was rock music which blared out first, and she sat back in her seat, contented that she could focus on something else rather than the lack of speech between them.

Nick thought a little as they hit the main motorway – Henley headed – as Jenny appeared to slip into a light sleep, her neck at an odd angle as she leant her head against the windowpane. He could see the shoulder and spine bones sticking out slightly underneath her pale skin, she seemed so delicate…like a fragile item, its contents clearly visible. He fixed his attention back to road ahead, absentmindedly listening to the music's lyrics as he did so.

Nick cursed under his breath as the traffic came to a standstill, something inevitable on a Saturday morning in London – people still had to work, and so did he. Yawning, he turned the volume down on the radio and waited.

Jenny stirred at the now smoother running engine, since he had stopped. Stiffly, she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

'Bad night?'

'Hmm, just…reports and everything, I swear I'm going to kill Lester if he gives me another bloody report to fill in. My hand's still got cramp.' Jenny held out her right hand and flexed it, attempting to prove her point.

Nick smiled and nodded, 'Same goes for me.'

Silence followed once again before Jenny suddenly broke it, her eyes unfocused, 'I love you.'

'Pardon?' Nick turned to look at her, stunned beyond his own imaginable belief. The traffic began to move again and horns blared out from behind them, but Nick only had eyes for Jenny.

'What I meant was as in a friend kind of way, like that kind of love, in a way, in a sense…you know.' She blurted, her words spilling out of her mouth quicker than Nick thought humanly possible.

He simply nodded, turning back to the road and driving onwards. His face a picture of shock and relief.

It was silent again as Nick kicked the car into action, the deafening horns stopping almost immediately. It had been a thought to him, when he had first seen Jenny that somehow she would love him…like Claudia had, that she would be just like her and that she _was_ Claudia. He had thought that she would love him like he loved her, but in the end he had given up all hope…especially since he had found out about her fiancé, but she was single again, and she had just told him three words he had been desperate to hear. But she wasn't Claudia, she probably never would be, he tried to reason with himself that he could never love Jenny Lewis – not in the way he loved Claudia Brown.

But he did.

And he knew it.

It felt like a massive slap in the face. It had started so slowly, overthrowing his resentment and now…it had hit him so suddenly and unsuspecting directly in the chest, just because she said 'I love you.' It was ludicrous, surely? It wasn't a matter of he _couldn't_ love Jenny, it was a matter of he _wouldn't, _and attempted furiously not to admit it to himself. He didn't _need_ to love her, but he desperately _wanted _to…but he _wouldn't_ let himself…he _couldn't_ replace what Claudia had been to him. Yet Claudia had replaced Helen in his heart…so how was it different to a woman exactly resembling Claudia to take her place?

Nick glanced at Jenny, who allowed a slight frown to furrow her brow, and he wondered what she was thinking.

She wished she'd never said it; it would only lead to further complications etcetera, etcetera. Furthermore, it'd only cause more eruptions…

She remembered her parents, their kind words and loving tendencies…particularly her mother, a woman with quick wit, gentle words and a wild imagination. Yet her childhood had been dreadful, plagued with an abusive father she had been to terrified to speak of…but she had overcome it all, with the help of her husband, and that was what made her Jenny's hero, the only person in the world she could truly talk to about anything. However, Jenny knew exactly how her mother felt about her attitude recently – she despised it.

'_John was telling me about a guy from work showing up on your door the other day.'_

'_So?' Jenny snapped a bit too harshly._

_Selena glared at her daughter for a few seconds, 'What's happened to you lately? Ever since you got engaged to John you've been very cold and withdrawn.'_

'_And since when was it any of your business?' Jenny's eyes narrowed slightly, as though she was scrutinising her own mother._

_Selena glowered back with just as much coldness, something which made Jenny shiver inwards, 'Personally I hate the man.'_

'_I don't recall asking your opinion on the man I'm going to marry.'_

_The older woman laughed, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, 'Your father agrees with me. He's too…stuck up, and see, it has rubbed off onto you now.' _

_Jenny contemplated this for a few seconds, her gaze softening as she lost herself in deep thought._

'_Jen?' she looked at her daughter, the iciness of moments before gone, replaced with concern for her only child, 'Jennifer?'_

'_You're right.'_

'_Jenny?'_

'_No. Don't talk,' Jenny stood from the sofa, angry, 'I know dad and you don't get along with him. You never got on with any other boyfriend I brought home.'_

'_We liked Tom-' Selena started defensively._

_Jenny cut her off, 'I can make my own decision mum! I'm going to marry him, and if you don't like it then disown me.'_

_She seemed genuinely hurt, standing before fiercely looking at her child, 'Well I hope you've made the right decision…and if it doesn't work out then don't come crying to me Jen.'_

'_Mum…'_

_But she had left and the front door slammed shut._

Two weeks later and John had accused her of an affair, after a fully fledged row, Jenny had left. She knew her mother had never meant it, it had been wounded words that had no real meaning, yet Jenny didn't want to damage her pride further by scurrying back to her mum. That was her weakness, she thought, too proud to admit defeat. The break up, though, had done her good; she had become her normal self – before she had ever met John.

She yawned, content enough…although she'd have to apologise to her mother soon, that wouldn't go down too well with her father, but her mother would forgive her immediately and probably even cry. Slowly, Jenny let sleep claim her, her eyes closing and breathing rapidly decreasing.

-

The car stopped abruptly, waking a startled Jenny.

'It's okay…sorry, gear jammed,' Nick cringed, 'doesn't really matter anyway, we're here now.'

Jenny looked outside into the midday sunshine, her eyes still heavy with sleep. She didn't recognise it at first, that was until she spotted the theatre.

'Kenton Theatre? Again?' Jenny asked incredulously, her voice rising in slight surprise and amusement.

'That's exactly what I thought,' Nick muttered, cutting the engine dead and opening the door, 'But the anomalies are known to open in the same place more than once. It's happened in the forest of Dean.'

Jenny merely nodded, throwing open her own door and scrambling out, wincing slightly at the sudden impact of cold against her skin. She grew adjusted and within a few seconds she was already headed towards the theatre, Nick close behind.

It was Connor they saw in the foyer. He was trying to calm a young woman, who was in severe distress. Jenny frowned before recognising her, it was Lucy.

Jenny couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to herself – all except those amazingly piercing eyes and auburn hair. It wasn't like she was her doppelganger or anything, or it was uncanny, it was just one of those funny things. It was like David Beckham having a look-a-like, although there were some definite telltale features the other woman bore which Jenny didn't…those eyes most condemningly.

She watched how Nick instantly went to Lucy, curiosity getting the better of her; she wavered slightly, observing how he related with her. It was strange; there was a distinct bond between the two, both comfortable with one another's presence. It was then that Helen Cutter popped into her mind, and she felt something disturbing writhe within her stomach. There were similarities between Helen, Lucy and in turn, herself. The shade of hair, the build, the nose…the eyes only counted for two of them but the general appearance was creepily alike.

Another thought occurred to her, was that Nick's type? He had thought she was someone else called Claudia, someone he was evidently pining over, Helen technically was still his wife and Lucy…he just seemed to get along with her, not in a romantic way of sorts, but friendly and sociable way – like they had known one another for years.

Quietly, Jenny snuck off to find Abby.

'Don't tell me there's another one of those bloody dinosaurs!' Lucy's panicked eyes searched Nick's, 'This just isn't normal, two days in a row and these…I was working on my lines, doing stage directions and all that and then _he_ turns up.' Connor looked a little hurt by the way she declared his appearance, 'Then guys with guns and there's really no point being here at all!'

'Calm down Luce, is there anyone else in the theatre?' Nick put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, hoping her next words would make his job easier.

They didn't.

'Jake…oh my god…' Her expression froze in complete horror.

* * *

Please review, I personally love the last line! :)

GPR


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY! I DID IT!!! Yeah, ch 6, enjoy!!!

* * *

Jenny had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It seemed that today was one of them.

She still hadn't found Abby as she trudged up the flights of stairs leading to the overhang. Pausing when she reached a landing, she glanced around the corner of a door, which led to a small passageway. Seeing the sign for the toilets, she decided that perhaps Abby had snuck off to the ladies. Pushing the door open fully, Jenny made her way towards the loos.

-

'Jake? Who's Jake?'

'My co-star…he was here a couple of minutes ago rehearsing lines with me when he said he needed the loo…he didn't come back. I thought he was just sorting some stuff out, he's going to be alright, isn't he?' Lucy pleaded, fear in her shocking eyes.

'I…I don't know. I'm going to try and find him, okay?' Nick whispered, holding her shoulders in reassurance.

Lester appeared from the auditorium door, Abby by his side, 'Cutter? Could we find this anomaly ASAP? Where was the bloody thing last time?'

'In the prop room.' He muttered, eyes still trained on the young woman as he pulled himself away to answer.

'The prop room?' Lester pulled a face, suggesting his ignorance.

'Yes…it's where the theatre stores props.' Nick's sarcasm was almost cynical enough to rival Lester's own tone.

'I know that,' he snapped, 'where is the bloody prop room?'

'I'll show you-'

'No Lucy. You stay here with Connor, I'll show them.' Nick smiled, but Lucy merely glowered back at him with a familiar defiance he couldn't quite place.

'I want to help,' she looked at Connor for backup, but he averted his gaze, 'I can't just sit tight like some…like some…'

'Actress?' Lester offered.

Lucy shot him a filthy gaze that almost made Nick snort, 'And what do _you_ do James Lester?'

Nick was impressed with her memory; obviously she had heard someone call his name.

Lester glared at her, both holding an equal look of distaste, '_I_ sort out this pile of shit the wonderful world of physics has decided to dump us in. And what do_ you_ people do? You entertain people who have nothing better to do. You don't get paid as well as the rest of us because you have one of the crapiest jobs life can offer, and the only reason you're doing it is because you have no other qualifications other than a C in drama.'

Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously and Nick was suddenly hit by an image of Helen sneering at him months ago. It frightened him somewhat.

Lucy gave a cold laugh, 'Because I act you automatically assume I have no qualifications? You are sadly mistaken you pompous git, I studied at university, Lancaster university to be exact. I passed a degree in evolutionary biology and I studied Cryptozoology for a year.'

'Score!' Connor's voice echoed from behind Lucy, and they turned to look at him. With one fist balled and a look of triumph on his face, it was obvious to other that had he been alone, he would have more than likely yelled, "Lucy 1, Lester nil."

His face fell immediately, 'Sorry…'

'Where's Jenny?' Abby suddenly blurted, concern written across her face.

It was Jenny's scream which told them exactly where she was.

-

Jenny was regretting ever opening the door, in fact, she was regretting ever taking the damn job Lester had offered months ago.

She looked at the dinosaur, which looked curiously back her, head cocked to one side as though assessing her next movement. She stayed stock still, eyes glued to the horrific beast. Jenny nearly retched as she suddenly realised what the smell lingering in the air was. The crimson pool slowly seeped out from behind the last pair of cubicle doors, staining the dull laminated flooring with the vivid colour of blood.

Steadying her breathing, she backed up to the door but stopped abruptly as the creature let out a harsh chirrup. She could now see the flecks of blood sprayed across the mirrors and pale pink sinks. Her heart thudded against her chest painfully as the world seemed to stop spinning.

The sound of distant voices tailing off worried her, had they heard her? Or had something got them as well?

A few minutes of her frozen body poised in the position she had chosen passed.

Out of the blue she smelt a different smell. A musky smell, that of a man. It was more distinct and she recognised it immediately.

'Nick?' she uttered, her eyes widening, though she continued to watch the dinosaur.

'Shh…' his voice came through the door, '…is the dinosaur in there with you?'

'Yes.' She breathed, panic finally setting in.

'All right…um, I want you to do something for me, move away from the door.' He murmured.

'What?' she exhaled, 'You want me to go _nearer_ it?'

'Jenny, just do as I say or we'll both die.'

'Better we go together…' there was a pause from behind the door, 'Nick?'

'Yes?'

'What if I do what you say and it kills me?'

Another silence.

'Then Jenny Lewis, there would be so many unsaid words.'

She almost laughed, 'Insults?'

'If that's what you think of me-'

'Not at all.'

The awkwardness of the whole situation washed over her and she let a single tear slip from her dark brown eyes.

'Then do as I say Jenny, and if it attacks you I will be there, I'll kill it.' He mumbled, a hand resting on the closed door.

She nodded, trusting him completely, 'Okay…'

She edged forwards, back against the wall until she was fully clear of the door. It burst open, spooking the dinosaur so it lunged forward at Jenny.

She didn't scream, instead she sunk to the floor, one of the claws sinking into her shoulder, under her collar bone. The gunshots rung out, deafening her.

She opened her eyes momentarily and saw her blood mixing with the creature's, dark red against a vivid crimson.

Nick was by her side within seconds, hauling her up. Her uninjured arm wrapped tightly around his neck, drawing him into her as she began to sob with the fear she had felt.

'Shh…it's okay; let's go get that checked out. Connor!' Abby was already in the doorway, pale faced.

'You okay Jenny?' she asked, eyes shining with alarm.

'I think I'm fine…' she tried to reassure her by touching the open wound and smiling slightly, but wincing considerably.

'Just a small puncture…should be better in no time,' Nick grinned, 'But I am sorry Jenny.'

'For what? Endangering my life?' she raised a cross eyebrow.

'Er…no, this,' and with that he grabbed her t-shirt where it was ripped and he tore it open fully, ignoring her gasp, 'Abby? Can you go get the first aid?'

'Sure…I could get the paramedic down in five minutes-'

'Don't bother; I just need a first aid kit, go, now.' He said, inspecting Jenny's injury.

Abby disappeared without another word.

'Where's Connor?' Jenny whispered once they were alone.

Nick finally looked at her, his vibrant blue eyes catching hers, 'With Lester and Lucy I expect.'

He looked back at the blood oozing down her stained skin, pushing her bra strap out of the way so he could get a better look. Jenny observed his actions with deep curiosity.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting a better look…'

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her exposed and stinging skin, and the heat from his tender fingers as he pushed more of the material out of the way. She could feel the closeness of their bodies and her hand reached out, her own fingers grazing the stubble of his cheek. He looked up in surprise before her lips were brushing delicately against his.

'Jenny…this isn't…' he murmured.

But she said nothing, silencing him with her lips and tongue. He reciprocated the kiss, his lips moving against hers, his tongue sliding over her own. Both breathed raggedly through their noses as the kiss became more heated, more passionate.

There was a burning desire welling up inside Nick. Jenny kissed ever so much like Claudia, and he couldn't tear himself away, not now…not ever. He knew with all his failing and broken heart that he was falling for Jenny even more, day by day. Now she was kissing him passionately, and he felt all rational thought leave his senses.

Jenny had made her change of feelings towards him perfectly clear at Stephen's funeral; she was beginning to feel romantically inclined to the windswept Scot. She had never kissed a man with stubble like Nick Cutter before, and yes it was rough against her skin, but the softness of his lips and skill of his tongue made up for it. Anyway, there was something rather rebellious about the thought of kissing a half "decent" looking man.

Eventually they pulled apart, the sound of footsteps on the stairs startling them. Abby emerged, first aid in hand.

Nick cleared his throat, 'Er, thanks Abby. Where's Connor?'

'They've found the anomaly, where you said it was.'

Nick nodded, awkwardly pulling a dressing from the kit and starting to apply it to Jenny's shoulder.

Abby looked around, frowning considerably, 'What's all the blood?'

'I think there's a body in here.' Jenny spoke softly, eyes anywhere but the Nick "area."

'Jake?' Abby questioned sadly.

'I'm afraid it might be.' Nick sighed, still absorbed by Jenny's injury.

'Jake?'

'Lucy's co-star…'

'Oh…'

-

Lucy let a tear fall from her cheek and explode onto the paper. She hated filing out statements, she hated finding out the people she cared about were dead, she hated her life.

'Look…I know I can't offer any words of comfort, I mean, we just met,' Jenny sat beside her, 'but if it's worth knowing…at least he can say he saw a really live dinosaur.'

Lucy smiled slightly, something Jenny was hoping for; it could have been taken the wrong way after all, 'Do you always use humour as a way of forgetting the past?'

'I try…but I'm not a naturally funny person at heart.'

'Some people have it; some people don't…Jake had it. Had a son you know, little boy…cute.' She smiled dejectedly.

'Nick said you had a degree in evolutionary biology…I could get you a job with us.'

-

It was cold but worth it, her t-shirt was still torn but she could live with it. It wasn't as though it was from Abercombie and Fitch, no, she would never have forgiven Nick if it had been.

'Give her a job James…please, she has a degree, she studied Cryptozoology as well! She'll be a good part of the team.'

'But not integral.' He argued, a furious scowl written across his face.

Jenny sighed, 'At least give her a chance…she just lost a friend. She probably lost her job and she's already seen the anomalies, it'd be easier.'

'No.' he grumbled, pacing up and down the pavement.

'Why not?'

'I don't like her.' He hissed.

'Why not?'

'She challenges my authority like Cutter! Having to put up with Cutter is hard enough! I won't put up with his mini me as well!'

'Stephen died…we're one short, we need her James.'

Lester calmed after a few minutes, his breathing steadying, 'Okay…but she does as I say.'

'Done.'

-

Jenny handed Lucy another form. Watching as she read through before finally signing.

Nick beamed, 'Welcome to the team!'

'Why you even decided to join is a complete mystery,' Abby teased, 'now you have to put up with us lot day in day out!'

'The only disappointment in the job.' Lucy joked, and Abby laughed.

It seemed the two youngest members of the team were going to get along better than expected.

'Well, we could always put a whoopee cushion on Lester's chair or a snake in Connor's locker.' Lucy grinned mischievously.

'We are going to have a lot of fun Luce.' Abby agreed.

Yet as Jenny chuckled with the rest of them, she couldn't help but feel that something was seriously wrong.

She genuinely liked Lucy.

But there was a sickening feeling in her stomach, and Helen was all she could think of.

* * *

What'd you think? Need to know!!!

Please review,

GPR


	7. Chapter 7

It's a bit shorter than usual, but I needed it to be because I left it on a clifhanger. Yes, you'll probably hate me for leaving it there. *Hehe*

* * *

It was quiet in the car, each held captivated in their own thoughts. Jenny sat beside Nick, who was driving steadily through the dark night. Lucy was asleep in between Connor and Abby, her head lolling considerably. Abby was stifling yawn after yawn, despite the fact it was only eight o'clock or there abouts, and Connor was staring absentmindedly out of the window, his head pressed against the cool glass.

A couple more minutes passed and Abby slipped into an uncomfortable sleep, soon followed by Connor, who began to snore gently.

Jenny let the silence play out for several minutes, before she could no longer stand it, 'I'm sorry.'

Nick froze, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel harder, 'Nothing to be sorry about.'

Jenny shook her head, gazing solemnly out of the window, 'No Nick, there is.'

He watched in pain as a tear fell from her eye, 'What?'

She shifted, awkwardly, 'I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong. I know Claudia would be hurt if she knew that I…the two of you knew each other before I even came on the scene, even though I have no idea what happened to her, I know that I look exactly like her and that you loved her, that you want her back, and that you wished she existed instead of me.'

Jenny finished, recomposing herself, completely avoiding his gaze, as she unknowingly to him, stared mournfully out of the window.

'Jenny I-'

'You love Claudia Nick, and it was wrong of me to ever assume that I could kiss you.'

'Jenny-' he was about to tell her how he knew more about _her_, then he ever did with Claudia.

'Where are we?' a muffled voice yawned, Lucy sat up, stretching slightly. Looking back in the rear view mirror, Nick noticed the red rims around her eyes, and knew she'd been crying, in spite of the calm expression she wore.

'Nearly there.' Nick was surprised to find a quiet voice echoing his own, he glanced sideways at Jenny, who was watching Lucy over her shoulder, a small smile adorning her lips.

Lucy leaned forward between the seats and sighed, 'Anyone offering a lift home? After all the preliminary reports are done of course.'

'I'll drive you home,' Abby chimed in, startling the three awake, 'I need rescuing from Connor's loathsome lecture on why star wars is legendary.'

'Sure.' Lucy grinned.

'I would have taken you home Lucy, but my car's at Nick's house, sorry.' Jenny apologised, the sincerity in her voice actually caught Nick off guard.

'It's fine Jenny, really. I was nice of you to consider it.' Lucy retorted, placing a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder.

Nick observed the two, back at the theatre he had noticed Jenny being rather cautious around Lucy, watching what she said. She seemed to be assessing something which frightened her a bit, something she didn't understand. Yet now, there was an easy air between them, as though they had accepted each other, like a surrogate mother accepting a child. However, there was still an unsettled vibe radiating off Jenny, as though she was troubled by something. Although now it didn't seem to be directed towards Lucy, but him. She'd apologised to him, and was adamant that she was even going to notice his presence for the rest of the night, and he had to drive her to his house so she could pick up her car.

_Great_, Nick thought darkly, _stuck in a car with Jenny Lewis for several more torturous minutes._

Even though he tried to think that spending more time with her was bad because he didn't like her, he knew he was lying to himself. It was bad because something had seriously disturbed her, she was acting completely different, and it worried him.

When they finally reached the ARC, Nick drew up in a parking space.

'Thanks for the lift Nick.' Abby grinned, patting his shoulder has she hopped out.

'Yeah, thanks.' Lucy smiled, following Abby's lead.

Connor awoke, looking around, 'Oh, not this place again!'

'Yep, paperwork, let's hop to it.' Jenny teased.

As the other three sluggishly made their way towards the government building, Nick held Jenny back.

'What?' she murmured.

'Please Jenny, you don't have to apologise.'

'But I do-'

He kissed her quickly, roughly, so as to prove a point, 'Now we're even, you don't have to apologise.'

She looked at him startled, 'What?'

'Jenny I don't like it when you're withdrawn from me, I like the you I saw this morning. I want things to be at ease between us, okay?'

She gave him a genuine smile, 'Okay.'

He smiled gently back, and led her towards the ARC.

-

Jenny had finished her papers long before anyone else, and since she had a ride back with Nick, she'd fallen asleep at least an hour ago, waiting.

Nick couldn't help but glance at her head resting on the desk, and thinking she looked somewhat cute, like an exhausted child after a long day. If it wasn't for the ripped t-shirt, smidgeons of blood, and dressing were her wound was, it would have been the perfect picture for a photographer. Picture perfect.

He tore his tired eyes away from Jenny and tried to focus once again on his reports; gleefully realising he was almost done.

Lucy had finished her paperwork shortly after Jenny, about 30 minutes after to be precise. It seemed that to the pair of them, writing wasn't such a hassle, not like it seemed to be for Connor, who regularly asked how to spell something. It had been Abby's idea to buy him the dictionary for Christmas, which he tended to "lose."

Lucy yawned, seating herself beside Nick.

'You okay?' he asked, looking up.

'I'm okay, a bit tired though.' She yawned once again, her eyes watering.

'Aren't we all?' he chuckled, nodding in Jenny's direction.

Lucy followed his gaze, 'So that's where your attention's been for the past hour or so?'

She sniggered as he made a noise, 'You assume too much.'

'Nope, I merely observe,' She sighed, 'Nick, if you love her, tell her.'

'It's not that simple,' she gave him a quizzical look, 'Okay, where to start. About nine years ago, my wife, Helen Cutter, disappeared, presumed dead. We all thought she was dead, then eight years later one of my students, Connor, turns up with a newspaper article with the CCTV picture of a Gorgonopsid on it, but we didn't know it then. We thought it was a hoax, so Connor, my lab assistant Stephen and I, went out to the forest of Dean-'

Lucy let out a strangled cry, biting her lip immediately afterwards, standing up and putting her hands behind her head, as though guilty of something.

'What?' Nick grabbed her arm, to stop her leaving, and pulled her back down into the spare chair.

'Carry on-' she urged.

'Lucy.' He growled in warning.

'Okay, okay, I was found in the forest of Dean 20 years ago as a baby, by a dog walker.'

Nick shook his head, 'No…'

He stood up so suddenly that Lucy jumped, shocked beyond her own belief, as he headed for the locker rooms. She frowned after him.

Angrily, she sidled over to Connor's table, 'What's up with him?'

'Dunno…' Connor looked just as dumbfounded as her.

'What happened, you know, in the beginning?'

Bit by bit, Connor and Abby filled her in with what they could, including the reappearance of him from the future anomaly expedition, Leek and Helen, and the mysterious Claudia Brown. The only thing they left out was Stephen, both in too much pain to mention him.

-

Nick punched the locker with his fist. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't be. How could Helen ever be that heartless?

He began to cry, hot, salty, anguished filled tears.

He knew whose eyes they were.

Or whose eyes he thought they were. At first he had looked at Lucy, realisation hitting him hard as he stared into a mirror of his own eyes, only darker, tainted by Helen's dark brown ones.

Had Helen had his baby? Had she then abandoned her 12 years in the past, so when he, Nick Cutter, finally met his daughter, Lucy Mae, she was 20 years old and none the wiser?

No. He tried to lie to himself, that it was just one big coincidence; that she had nothing to do with him or Helen.

But the handkerchief, H.C., and the ammonite, it was no coincidence. Helen wanted him to know who Lucy was. Why abandon her own child? To spite him? To hurt him? Or did she panic?

As he thought about it more, he saw less and less of himself in Lucy. He couldn't see Helen in her either, just some similarities, hair colour for instance. Lucy was auburn, yet strikingly similar to Helen's colouring. Nick was more inclined to think of her hair colour like Claudia's, but then again, both Helen and Claudia were very alike, brown hair, brown eyes…the same applied to Jenny. Was that his type?

It explained why he naturally got along with Lucy; and perhaps Jenny's odd behaviour towards her when they first met.

Yet he began to doubt again.

And then he knew.

Stephen and Helen had had an affair, behind his back. Did Helen become pregnant with Stephen's baby and tell no one? It would explain why she didn't come back. Not with the baby at least. Why? Why would she even do that though? What was the point? Why not lie to him and say the baby was his? Stephen had been his friend…and now he came back to haunt him?

'Nick? What's wrong?' it was Lucy, standing in the doorway. Those shockingly beautiful eyes filled were with concern. Her halo hair naturally curled around her face, a mix between auburn and brown, stunning. She looked so innocent, so angelic, a charmer.

And Nick wasn't staring into his own eyes any more.

He was staring into the eyes of his dead friend.

Stephen.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't leave you on a clifhanger, so here's chapter eight. If I repeat the word Before, don't worry, I was tired so there may be a few mistakes etc. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Nick was silent in the car, despite having company in the form of Jenny. She attempted to fill the empty car with music from the radio, settling back into her seat as she recognised the familiar beat to the song Hysteria.

'What's wrong?' she looked at him, genuine concern etched across her face, 'You just went AWOL, everyone was miffed…'

Nick sighed, 'I found something out.'

'What?' Jenny encouraged, her hand subconsciously came to rest on his knee, and he was acutely aware of it.

He took his left hand off the steering wheel and placed it carefully on her hand. She frowned, perhaps only just realising how much she was invading his personal space. Nick wanted to offer her some form of comfort to prepare her for his next words.

'I know it sounds absurd, but I think Lucy is Helen's and Stephen's daughter.' He mumbled.

Jenny gagged, 'Impossible!'

'Listen,' his pained eyes turned to her, 'Lucy was found in the forest of Dean 20 years ago, with a live ammonite and a handkerchief with the initials H.C. on it. That's not just coincidence. And…she has Stephen's eyes.'

Jenny squeezed his hand as he pulled up outside his house, 'Nick, their not Stephen's eyes.'

He cut the engine and turned to face her, 'They are Jenny, I can see him when I look at her.'

'Nick they're yours.' She urged, and she meant it. She always thought those eyes were way too familiar, and they definitely weren't Stephen's. She had seen both Nick and Stephen side by side, and she swore that Lucy's eyes were more like Nick's. However, that just made it harder for her. That then meant Helen had his child, and the pain in her chest only grew bigger.

'Jenny-'

She placed a finger to his lips, 'It doesn't matter. Lucy will never know, neither will Stephen. What Helen did in the past is over, what maters is that you like Lucy, right?'

'Yes, like I loved her father.'

She sighed, giving up, 'Okay, well I'd better go home.'

Nick was about to let her get out and fetch her car, but his mouth acted before his brain, 'Jen, wait.'

She gazed expectantly back at him, waiting for him to continue.

'It's late, come in for a cuppa tea or something, maybe some wine? Stay here tonight in the spare room, it's already 11.30.' he guessed he must have sounded hopeful, because Jenny seriously contemplated his offer.

Finally she smiled, 'You're right.'

-

The entrance hall was narrow and long, with several doors leading off on both sides until it reached the wooden stairs. There was a coat rack by the door, with Nick's coats randomly thrown on here and there, beneath the stand were several pairs of his shoes, boots, trainers and even a pair of slippers.

'Sorry it's a bit messy; I didn't have time to clean up since this morning.' He grimaced, dropping his car keys into a bowl on top of the hall table.

'No, it's fine.' She smiled.

He led her into the kitchen she'd seen that morning, switching on the lights, which blinded the pair of them.

Jenny seated herself on the stool she'd sat on hours ago, feeling more homely there than she'd ever done before.

'Er…so do you want some wine?' Nick looked nonplussed; it was obvious he'd never really had anyone round much.

'Yes, thank you.'

'Red or white?'

'Red please,' She gazed around at her environment, noticing things she hadn't previously, 'Did you get the kitchen redone recently?'

'Yeah…do you like it?' Nick observed her awkwardly, pulling a bottle of red wine from the fridge.

She grinned in reassurance, breaking the ice immediately, 'Of course, it looks very cosy. Nothing like my kitchen, awfully bland.'

Nick chuckled, 'Why did you put up with it?'

Jenny pulled a face, 'My ex-fiancé wanted something modern. Dull more like.'

He smirked, pouring out a glass each, 'hmm.'

When he finished filling Jenny's glass, he handed it to her and put the bottle away. He was more of a scotch drinker himself, but was happy to drink the same as her.

'Thanks.' She took a sip.

'No prob,' he did the same, 'How about we go to the lounge?'

-

Jenny couldn't believe Nick had a grand piano, and fell in love with it almost immediately. Sitting down on the only leather sofa in the room, she couldn't contain her eagerness.

'Do you play?' She nodded in the direction of the piano, watching him sit beside her.

'Yeah, although Helen was always better than me,' He sighed, 'That was probably the only thing we had in common, well, that and work.'

Jenny acknowledged the hint of bitterness in his tone, 'It's a lovely piano.'

He chortled, 'Expensive more like. Do_ you _play?'

'My mum wanted me to do lessons in some form of instrument, so I chose piano, obviously. Although it never came in handy.'

'Not even in your school plays?' he joked.

'God no!' she uttered, 'I was always penguin number three in the nativity play.'

'There were penguins at the birth of Jesus?' Nick appeared bemused.

Jenny laughed, 'There were more students in the year than parts in the play…so our teacher added a few extra animals…penguins, fish…you get the idea.'

'Hmm.' Nick nodded wide-eyed, clearly mocking her.

She merely swotted him in revenge. He chuckled and put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug, 'I'm only joking.'

'I know.' She scowled darkly, neither realising how close they were, it was like they were old friends.

'Do you want to watch something for a bit, and then go to bed?' Nick asked, evidently ignoring the many implications the last bit of his sentence held.

'Sure.' Jenny yawned, unfazed.

If she was totally honest about the whole situation, it seemed completely natural to her. Yesterday she wanted the two of them to get along, now here they were getting along better than she could have asked for.

They ended up watching a replay of Spooks, commenting every now and then on certain aspects of it. Eventually they both finished their drinks, and Jenny wasn't quite sure how it'd happened since she was so immersed in the show, but her glass was filled again.

They stopped drinking after their third glass and continued watching the telly. And as if unknowingly, Jenny leaned into Nick, her head on his shoulder. He didn't even notice. It was as though they'd been doing it for years, as though it was the norm.

Nick started getting weary, and he was pretty sure Jenny was too. She was curling into him more and more, her form slowly becoming limper with each passing minute. He smiled fondly, wrapping a protective arm around her.

'I'll be hard to wake up tomorrow.' She mumbled sleepily.

Nick planted a tender kiss in her hair, not thinking about his actions at all, 'Maybe I could be your personal alarm clock.'

'I'd like that.' He didn't know if it was the wine talking, but she was completely content snuggling up to him.

'Come on. Bed,' he instructed, 'before you fall asleep on me.'

'Is that such a bad thing?' it was then he realised she was completely aware of what she was saying.

'I don't know.'

She sighed, sitting up, 'Claudia…she…she wouldn't mind if…'

Nick froze, not believing what she was possibly trying to say, 'What?'

Jenny, beautiful in the dim light of the telly, hesitated, 'Do you think she'd mind if I…if I loved _you_.'

Her emphasis on the word "you" got her message across hard.

Nick felt like crying, Jenny _loved_ him, but he loved Claudia. No, wait, he _had_ loved Claudia. And he now knew he was in love with Jenny. Claudia didn't exist, not anymore.

'Claudia…' he choked and Jenny heard it.

'You are my forbidden fruit,' a single tear slipped from her eye, 'I understand.'

'No Jenny,' he was choking on the tears threatening to engulf him, and he placed a shaking hand at the side of her face, 'Claudia doesn't exist, and I can't fix that.'

Her brown eyes were pleading, 'I love you Nick…I didn't think I could ever, but…I do.'

He held her face between his hands, 'I love you too, I _know_ you Jenny…'

'Don't you want Claudia?'

'I might _want_ her, but I _need_ you…' it was so excruciating, trying to explain to one person why he wanted her, when he'd fallen in love with two people who were in effect one…neither existing in the same world…one slowly letting go of her inhibitions and becoming the woman he once knew.

Nick kissed Jenny passionately, and her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in more. She was crying, whether out of happiness or pain, he couldn't tell.

Suddenly her tongue was in his mouth, and she was leaning back into the cushions, Nick on top of her. He broke the kiss, his lips kissing the hollow of her neck, behind her ear and her jaw.

Jenny's teeth gently dug into his neck and he groaned loudly. He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and she gasped.

Then he remembered her injury.

'Oh damn, sorry.'

'It's okay…' she whispered, although her face said otherwise.

He took it steadier, wary of her arm. Her trousers were soon to follow, discarded on the floor and forgotten about. Jenny was about to undo Nick's belt when he hauled her up into his arms.

'I said we were going to bed.'

'Doesn't mean we're going to _sleep_.' She grinned cheekily.

He laughed, 'Too true.'

Nick carried Jenny up the stairs, carefully cradling her in his arms like she was everything to him. And she was.

Jenny Lewis was his life.

It wasn't a mutual attraction as it had been with Claudia, it was a love born through despising each other, when they had no reason not to like one another.

'I can make tonight last forever.' he murmured when he reached the landing.

'It always will last forever, even when dawn arrives. Here in my heart.' She pointed to her chest.

Nick leant down, his lips brushing against hers, 'Then our time is running out.'

Her hand rested at the back of his neck, and she pulled him down to meet her fully.

'Well you'd better hurry up and make love to me then.' she giggled.

* * *

(Bows) Thankyou thankyou, haha!

GPR


	9. Chapter 9

Some fluff, I love fluff, who else loves fluff? Lol.

* * *

The sun glistened outside, finding its way between the dark curtains so a weak shaft of yellow light streaked across the room, eventually coming to rest on the lumpy bed covers. It was tranquil, quiet and peaceful, loving and tender…

His arms were wrapped affectionately around her slender frame, and her left arm was draped across his broad chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Their breaths came long and slow, both in time to one another.

It was stilled, as though some unknown being watched with inexplicably happy, yet sad, eyes. It seemed that the world had stopped moving to watch the two lovers, after so long of bated breath; she merely stood still to gaze fondly at them.

Their bodies were pressed together, moulded into one single shape as they continued to sleep. Her skin was a so pale in contrast to his ruddy shade, and her dark hair was splayed across his shoulder, a few strands lying idly at his neck. His fair hair was even more ruffled than it was usually, and it wasn't morning hair.

The clock on the bedside table read 7:49 am, its hands faintly glowing in the morning sun's rays.

The only evidence of woman's clothing in the room was a pair of lace knickers and a matching bra, which had been hastily discarded down one side of the bed. The rest of the garments were a man's, flung to all corners of the relatively big room.

Jenny Lewis stirred slightly in the safety of Nick's encompassing arms, nestling closer to him, and burying her face further into the soft skin of his neck. He made a sound, and a soporific purring filled her right ear.

Nick yawned as quietly as impossible, eyes still firmly closed, and Jenny shifted even more. Given a few more minutes and they would have woken up naturally.

That was with the exception of Nick's mobile. The harshly shrill ring-tone cut into the air like a blade being thrown at them.

Somewhat dazed and a little startled, Jenny sat up abruptly. Nick was more cumbersome than her, his muscles still weighed down with sleep.

He snatched the mobile off the table and quickly answered it, 'Cutter.'

'It's Lucy,' her voice was filled with an undeniable excitement; 'There's a new anomaly, in the forest of Dean.'

It took him awhile to process the newly acquired information, 'Oh…okay, sure, we'll be there.'

'We?' Nick had to admit, Lucy was one smart cookie, and if he lied to her she'd pick up on it if he wasn't extremely convincing.

As it turned out, Nick was a crap liar, 'Erm, yeah, Jenny stayed over the night. It was late so I offered her the spare room.'

None of that was a lie. He had offered her the spare room, even if she'd decided to sleep in his…

Jenny was sitting beside him, gazing intently at his ever changing expression as he lay back. Carefully, she laid herself on top of his bare flesh and pulled the phone from his hand.

'But I declined.'

Lucy sounded more amused than surprised, 'I guessed. Nick told you? Anomaly at two o'clock, go, now. Get dressed and get down here, Lester's already pulling his hair out over Connor.'

'Are you at the ARC?'

'Yeah, Abby dropped in to feed Fluffy, the mammoth. Connor and I caught a ride with her. Turns out he's got some reports to catch up on.'

'Okay. Don't worry, we'll be there ASAP.'

Lucy chuckled, 'No showers guys, please?'

Jenny laughed lightly, 'Haha, very funny, see you, bye.'

'Bye.'

She stretched over and placed the phone back on the bedside as Nick stared at her incredulously.

'What?'

'You just…told Lucy that we…' he started weakly.

She stopped him with a deep kiss, 'Lucy's fine, I…_trust_ her. Anyway, she doesn't mind, why would she?'

'No reason…' Nick's hands ran over her back, making her skin tingle, '…it's just the last person who people knew I was sleeping with was-'

'Helen,' she finished for him, 'I know. Come on, an anomaly calls to us.'

'Jenny, wait,' she was already half off of him when she turned to stare into his blue eyes, 'I'm sorry…it's just, I'm outta…'

'Practice?' she sighed.

'Precisely.'

She giggled quietly to herself, 'I can fix that.'

Nick took her head in his hands, 'I know you can.'

'And I will do, but at the moment we have "stuff" to sort out…' Jenny trailed off as Nick leant in, his lips tortuously brushing against her own, '…I promised Lucy no showers…'

'Hmm.'

She was losing herself in him with every passing second, 'Nick…'

'Shh.'

He kissed her intensely and she responded enthusiastically, tongue against tongue.

Jenny finally pulled away, breathless, 'Nick, anomaly. Dinosaurs. Dodos, what ever does it for you, but we have to go.'

Nick exhaled, 'Okay, okay.'

They managed to get out of bed, collecting their many items of scattered clothing. Jenny had to go downstairs in her underwear in a desperate hunt for her elusive t-shirt and jeans.

Having retrieved both items, she yanked on her jeans and buttoned them up.

Nick almost burst out laughing when she entered the kitchen holding up the remains of her t-shirt.

'I can't wear this! Look, there's blood all over it and it's completely shredded,' it was true, somehow it'd gotten even more torn than when Nick had seen to her injury, 'I blame that cat of yours.'

'What? Silas?' he was still trying to stop his ribs from cracking as he remembered his albino cat. The purpose Silas served, as Nick had explained to Jenny last night, was to keep him company. Unfortunately for him, Silas was huge, almost fat, and was said to have knocked up at least every female cat on the road. And if that wasn't enough, the cat he had raised from a kitten hated being stroked. Some company.

'Yes. You said he likes shredding stuff.'

At that point the topic of discussion stalked in through the cat flap via the back door. Nick was quick to pick him up, holding the struggling ball of white fur tightly.

'Speaking of the devil, Silas, we find you guilty of killing Jenny's top.' he mocked.

'So bloody funny. Put him down, can't you see he's obviously telling you, you need a tic tac?' She retaliated.

Nick set Silas down, finally giving into his giggle fit.

'You win.'

'Of course I do. So, what do we do about this?' Jenny glared at the mangled piece of clothing.

'You could go topless,' Nick veered in another direction at her expression, 'or wear something I have. I think there are some of Helen's clothes in the spare room.'

Jenny heaved a sigh, 'That'll do.'

-

It was now apparent to Nick that Helen had been wider than Jenny.

He caringly put a fond arm around her shoulders, 'There, better?'

'Yeah, thanks.' She looked up at him, smiling. The top was slightly too big for her, but not so noticeable.

'Okay, let's get going.' Nick placed a quick kiss in her loose hair before leading her into the corridor.

They were out the door in a few minutes, stopping only to get Nick's coat and house keys. The car doors thumped loudly, announcing to the whole street that a car engine was about to flare up.

Jenny tried to catch up on some much needed sleep within the first few minutes of the journey, but to no avail. So instead she attempted a conversation.

'Nick?' there was a subtle curiosity lurking in the way she said his name.

'Yep?'

'What were you saying last night?' she distractedly fiddled with the radio, so it appeared she wasn't that particularly bothered by it. But of course, it was bugging her.

Nick frowned, 'What do you mean?'

She sighed, abandoning the radio, 'I meant about Lucy.'

He tensed up, something which was beginning to piss Jenny off, 'What?'

'Oh for fuck's sake,' she growled, 'Lucy, you're convinced she's Stephen's and Helen's illegitimate love child. Am I right?'

'Yes. But I have my reasons to think that.'

'An ammonite and a bloody handkerchief?' she started.

Nick knew that Jenny was growing angry and frustrated, but he had no idea why. Surely he was right?

'With the initials H.C.'

'Well I'm sure Heather Chapman; curator of London's natural history museum lost her kid 20 years ago.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' he snapped heatedly. Any outsider could have mistaken them as a married couple, well; they were certainly fighting like one.

'It's supposed to mean that you're just paranoid, Lucy's not Helen and Stephen's child per se, at least not until we know for certain…even then, who says she's Helen's?'

He paused, she had a valid point. Like a wife always was, she was right, 'So what are you suggesting?'

Jenny leant back, considering every piece of information she had, 'I don't know. Maybe she was their's, maybe she wasn't…maybe she's not even been born yet.'

He gave her a quizzical look.

'Maybe Lucy was born in the future and Helen left her in the past. There's so many maybe's and what if's, I can say for certain. Neither of us can.'

Nick hesitated before something came to his attention, 'You didn't like Lucy at first.'

'I didn't not like her,' she corrected, 'I was _wary_ of her.'

'Why?'

She contemplated it for a minute, 'Something clicked into place, it felt wrong. I can't explain it.'

He waited expectantly.

'She was just similar to…me. And Helen, and I guess…Claudia,' shrugging dismissively, Jenny eyed him, 'But there was something else as well.'

'What?' he returned her gaze.

'I don't know. It's so hard to explain. I felt an overwhelming urge to stay close to her but also stay away…It was like my natural instinct telling me to like her but subconsciously there was something telling me to be cautious.'

Nick nodded, trying to comprehend her words, 'So at first you were…scrutinising her?'

Jenny bit her lip, 'Not entirely…there were other things going on in my mind.'

'Like what?'

'You don't need to know, honestly. It doesn't matter.'

He took the hint.

Silence followed like it always did; not uncomfortable and moody as it had been when they'd first met, but as though they had nothing more to say, and were satisfied just being in one another's presence.

Helen had always felt the need to fill silences with some form of conversation, which had often wound Nick up greatly. Jenny, like Claudia, was happy to let the peace run its course. Nick often questioned if it was because she could become so immersed in her own thoughts, so that she could switch off automatically.

He wondered about what she was thinking.

Perhaps she was lost in her own train of thought, as she gazed miles away out the window.

Cutter put his free hand on her knee, squeezing it gently, as if subtly apologising.

'I love you.' He murmured.

Jenny turned to look at him, her expression breaking free from vagueness to a slight smile, 'I know, I love you too.'

After the amount of times he'd heard her say those three words last night, he didn't doubt it for a second…especially not when he'd made her cry it out loud.

That was another thing, he was probably going to have to apologise to his neighbours. He chuckled; they more than likely hadn't appreciated being woken at two in the morning.

His phone rang. Jenny got there first, having snapped out of her thoughts.

'Hello? Oh, Hi Lucy…yeah, sure…what about the others? That's good, well we'll see you there…no, not really. We could drop by the ARC…Are you sure? I can try and get hold of Becker…is he? Okay, well have you got enough? Good…um, sure, I'll tell him…Thanks Luce, bye.' She hung up swiftly, swivelling around in her seat to lean over to the back seats.

'What's happened?'

'We need to head straight for the forest of Dean, the rest have already gone there. Lucy says that it's the same anomaly that appeared the first time, or so Abby thinks, although she's not entirely sure…not since they took down the fencing. I think they have enough guns, the SAS are equipped but there are no tranquilisers, Abby decided there's no time to head back to the ARC anyway and told us not to bother. No dinosaurs as of yet, although Lucy did want me to mention something else,' She began rummaging around, had Nick not have been listening to what she was saying, he would have almost certainly gazed keenly at her backside, 'A human came through the anomaly.'

'Helen?' his attention wavering between the thought of his estranged wife and his lover's arse.

'None of them are entirely sure; they disappeared before the SAS were in place. Abby tried following but got nowhere.' Finally she found what she was looking for – a map - and sat back down.

'It's marked in red.' He pointed out.

'Right,' still staring fixedly at the map, she said, 'If we deal with this anomaly before tonight I'll let you get a better view of my behind.'

Nick's foot stepped down further on the accelerator.

* * *

I'd like to say that I have 16 chapters all planned out - so it's nowhere near finished, and keep an open mind about Lucy!!!

Please Review,

GPR


	10. Chapter 10

Ever so sorry it's been ages guys, but I've had to deal with coursework AND a play recently, so here it is...the long awaited chapter 10!

* * *

They felt like they were the only two people in the world in that desolate forest. The braches of the trees stretched out over head, covering the dirt track in gloom, and an unnerving sense of calm washed over both of them. Nick was thinking about the last time he'd seen Claudia Brown, and Jenny was almost retching at the idea of Helen anywhere near Nick.

If Jenny Lewis had never been possessive before, she certainly was now. What had changed? She didn't know. A wild guess on her part led her to believe it was because she completely in love with Nick.

Well, that was the only reason she put up with his enthusiasm for living fossils, ones which had a tendency to take a chunk out of her shoulder.

Quietly, she placed a hand on his thigh in a silent show of affection. With any other man she'd only just slept with, Jenny wouldn't have done it. Yet she'd known Nick for roughly a year now, and her emotions were incredibly strong. There was something else as well; it felt like he knew her as though he'd known her two years, not one. That feeling inside her made her feel safe, made her feel…loved.

His hand slipped down from the steering wheel and came to rest upon hers, and his thumb grazed her skin ever so slightly in a rhythmic back and forth motion.

Her ex had never done that. He'd never touched her in such a caring and loving way.

They reached a clearing where several black vans had parked up haphazardly, as well as Abby's beloved mini cooper. Further a way they could make out the roof of a white tent. Nick swung the car up beside Abby's mini and cut the engine.

Before Jenny had a chance to move, his right hand cupped her face, and his fingers entwined with her hair.

His eyes were pleading, 'Don't worry about Helen.'

'I'm not.' She lied, and he saw straight through it.

'Jenny,' he kissed her forehead, and she was suddenly reassured, 'Helen's hurt me more than anyone in the history of the universe, she means less than nothing to me.'

'But you were once married…' she mumbled, eyes closed as his lips found her sensitive ear.

He chuckled, and the warmth of his breath tickled her neck, 'That was a mistake. But I was only 19 and rather foolish with my emotions. God, had I have waited 23 years I would have met you with less pain and more practice.'

Jenny's skin was on fire as his lips steadily inched closer to her neck, 'I don't think you need practice Nick.'

'Why?' he chortled, 'does this do it for you?'

'As good as a t-rex will do for you.'

Nick kissed her neck gently before pulling away fully, 'Please don't worry.'

'I won't if you carry on doing that.' She blushed, a first.

Nick laughed heartily.

-

Abby's eyes were cast downwards in a guilt ridden way, and Connor stood barely a few feet away from her, mirroring her expression.

'What?' Nick glanced from one to the other, his suspicions rising.

The second youngest team member heaved a sigh, meeting his gaze, 'Helen came through.'

Jenny grimaced in a fashion that made her displeasure all too evident. Nick merely nodded his head, already prepared to hear the worst.

'The anomaly's stable…should stay open for a few hours.' Connor chimed in, attempting to be helpful. The older two of the four gave him reassuring smiles before moving past him, towards the anomaly. Jenny was alongside Lester within a few seconds, discussing what seemed to be to Nick, possible cover stories if this got out.

Lucy was sitting on a nearby tree stump, her eyes unfocused and russet hair mussed as though she'd just woken up. She jumped a little at Nick's touch on her slumped shoulder as he seated himself beside her.

'How are you?'

'I'm good.' She grinned, eyes sparkling as ever, even if they had lost a hint of their usual brightness.

'Tired?'

'Hmm…' she sniffed, rubbing the grit from her eyes, '…exciting though.'

Nick smiled fondly, 'I thought it might be to you.'

'Why? Don't you find it fascinating?' Lucy quizzed, pulling a face, her expression echoing a similar version to Jenny's.

'I did. Once upon a time.'

'What happened?'

He paused, exhaling profoundly, 'I lost someone.'

'Stephen?'

'Yeah, and…someone else. You see, beauty comes at a cost…the anomalies _are_ beautiful, and these creatures that stumble from their world into ours…but killers are beautiful too, and when you scratch beneath the surface…and you see what really lies there…you see it for what it really is…and it no longer looks so beautiful, it no longer takes your breath away. When you realise that, the world appears to be so much more brutal and callous, and you begin to hate something you once loved.'

They fell into a silence, staring at the floor in hopes that it would break the tension.

Lucy was first to speak, 'Is that what happened to you and Helen? She was once this person you loved and admired and then one day…she just, disappeared? And when she came back, you saw her for what she truly was?'

There was a lump in Nick's throat, it pained him to think about the Helen he had loved and lost all those years ago. He had loved her so dearly, but now…

'Yes.' He choked.

Lucy smiled weakly, 'You had your perfect looking fruit, now you've taken a bite a discovered it tastes rotten.'

'It was always rotten, festering so slowly inside I hadn't noticed until now,' Nick stared at her long and hard, and scrutinised her, 'You didn't do physcology at university by any chance?'

'Don't be daft,' she chuckled, 'I'm merely an imaginative person.'

'We split up, and we look for her.' Lester called, gazing over at Nick with a meaningful look.

'Fine. But Helen's a tough-' He growled.

'Little shit.' Lucy finished for him, grinning rather darkly as Nick glared in her direction.

'Cutter, Mae and Private Kirby, you'll go that way,' Lester pointed over his shoulder into the trees; 'Maitland, Temple and Private Woolf will go that way. Miss Lewis and I will stay here with Becker and the rest of the men.'

-

Kirby was beginning to grow annoyed with the young woman he'd been assigned to keep an eye on. As far as he could remember, her name was Mae, or something. Whether it was a first name or second name, he couldn't tell.

The Scottish bloke wasn't that much fun either. Mae was trailing behind, complaining of being tired and at the same time getting rather haughty with him for walking in front of her.

Cutter was being just as difficult, striding ahead as though he was the one with the gun.

_Much more of this and I'll turn me gun on meself. _

It was like the two of them were related. Both had some kind of problem with being lower than someone else. Superiority issues, god, how he hated them.

Kirby knew Cutter regularly challenged Lester's authority. The girl was probably no different, although she seemed a little more arrogant.

_Like Miss Lewis when she first joined. Although, come to think o' it now, she's become a bit more…softer._

Halfway into their little wandering, Cutter stopped, and bent down to the ground.

'Someone's been here recently,' he murmured, 'There's footprints…Kirby? Can you take Lucy and head in that general direction?'

_Lucy? Oh, Mae._

'I 'ave strict orders to keep the pair o' you in me sight-'

'It wasn't a question.' Cutter scowled.

_Here we go, challenging authority again_.

'Hang on, why do I get the guy with a gun? Because I'm a girl?'

'Oh, shut up Lucy.' Both Cutter and Kirby snapped.

'Cutter, I'm not leaving either o' you unarmed.'

'Then give me a gun.'

'What? I'm not givin' you any o' me guns!'

-

_Great, stuck with a female version o' Cutter for the next 'our or so_.

He'd given in pretty early, just to get shot of Cutter and take the weight off of a headache the man was causing.

Unfortunately, Lucy was trying to make conversation. She was nice, and pretty, he admitted that, but she didn't half moan.

-

Where the trees touched overhead, creating a natural roof, where the world seemed to stop spinning and the only sound you could hear was your breathing and footfalls, was Helen.

She lent against the tree trunk, knife in hand as she decapitated an apple, piece, by piece, by piece.

'I want to know the truth, Helen.' Nick stared at her, his eyes piercingly blue.

She sighed, half amused, 'Okay then. What do you want to know?'

'I want to know about the baby.'

She frowned, furrowing her brow in confusion, 'What?'

'Did you, or did you not have my child? A girl.'

The look of shock on her face was genuine. Slowly, she managed to recompose herself, 'No.'

She chortled enigmatically.

'Did you have Stephen's?'

She froze, swallowing subtly before answering, 'No, Nick. I've never had a baby.'

'Do you know, I get this horrible sense that you're lying to me.'

'Can't you trust me?'

'Not anymore.'

'Then why ask?'

Silence.

'Because I want to know the truth about Lucy Mae. You're the only person in the world who would have the faintest idea where she came from. And you left an ammonite and handkerchief with her, all those years ago.'

She hesitated, 'I wish I could help, but I don't know…yet. Goodbye, Nick.'

In a flurry of anger and frustration, he grabbed her, 'Why are you doing this to me? Why? You crude little whore!'

He fell to his knees, as though the world was crashing down around him, letting her go.

And she fled into the trees.

It was the last he saw of her for a year.


	11. Chapter 11

Really sorry it took, er... a year to update *shields self from bows and arrows* Enjoy!

* * *

For all it was worth, his interrogation of Helen had utterly and bloody well _useless_. Slamming his keys down vehemently on the side table in his hallway, Nick glanced back over his shoulder to where the two similarly featured women sidled through the door, shedding coats and scarves he'd barely noticed they'd been wearing.

The car journey back had been relatively… tense. Jenny did _not _seem at all impressed that her lover's, supposedly dead, wife had been talking to the aforementioned, and had sat, rather defiantly, in a bit of a huff- only to foul mouth him when he attempted to talk to her.

Lucy hadn't been much help, chuckling darkly in the back with each snide remark until Cutter had flashed a scowl over his shoulder, to which the young woman merely tried to suppress another laugh.

He wasn't even quite sure how he'd acquired Lucy's company, although in a bit of a daze at his rendezvous with Helen, Nick was pretty sure he hadn't agreed to taking her home- and yet when he and Jenny had clambered into the car, Jenny had simply turned around to talk to Lucy… who was sitting nonchalantly in the back of _his_ car. It seemed, however, Jenny had invited her back.

Though not exactly complaining, he couldn't help but remember the promise Jenny had given him in the car on the way to the anomaly, and how now, in the new team member's presence, it seemed all the more unlikely to happen… at least tonight, anyway.

Headed off in the direction of the kitchen for a coffee, he heard the two women striking up an audibly amiable conversation as they disappeared in the direction of the lounge.

_Something about 'the power of manipulation in the media,'_ he noted, a slight frown adorning his features as he strained to hear snippets of words coming from the next room. They laughed briefly, their converse growing quicker and more excitable as he hastily poured himself a glass of water.

"Murdoch?" He heard with complete clearness, "What a tit!"

Choking, until his eyes watered and became bloodshot, Nick placed the glass warily down, afraid the response would be equally amusing.

After making three cups of tea and taking it into the lounge, he fell, with a heavy weight, into the only armchair in the room, sinking into it and yawning. Both Lucy and Jenny were still in deep discussion, what about now, he couldn't tell.

His eyes felt like they were burning with the effort to remain open, and he closed them momentarily, so as to be alone with his thoughts.

Something, though he didn't quite know what, wasn't right about this… whole situation, Lucy… Helen's apparent "innocence" concerning it, and Jenny's clear initial aversion to her. It made his head throb painfully, to sit there and even attempt to straighten out all the kinks and curls in his, now knotted, theory.

Well, one thing was for certain- the look in Helen's eyes had conveyed a sincere shock at his accusation of her having a child eight years ago, and leaving her in the past. Evidently, Lucy wasn't her child, which caused a deceptive calmness to flood through Nick, as he began to drift off.

He was slowly brought to by their soft, murmuring voices, which, even though they somewhat lulled him, forced his eyes open. He needed to get upstairs and just… sleep.

Yawning, he took a few gulps from his coffee before setting it aside and getting up, "I'm off to bed… Luce… feel free to stay as long as you like, there's some beer in the fridge and… I think there might possibly be some cheesecake there too. Anyway, night all."

He laid a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder as she looked up at him fondly, a smile adorning her lips, and squeezed reassuringly, as he headed towards the door.

X

The light drifting through the curtains flittered beneath his eyelids, as if trying to wrench them awake without even touching him. Letting out a low, resonant groan and reaching over to the other side of the bed in search of another human presence, Nick was met by a vast expanse of cold sheets.

"Jen?" he murmured hopefully, eyes still firmly shut as he tried to prolong the inevitable, "Jenny?"

Five minutes past without so much of a response, before he reluctantly heaved himself off the bed and looked around. It was clear, judging by the lack of clothes sprawled about the room, that Jenny hadn't followed him to bed at any point that night.

Sighing, he swiped the crisp sheets aside, suddenly aware how cold he felt, clad nothing in his boxers. Hastily, he threw on some lose clothes he could easily take off later for a shower. Wondering if Jenny was even still in the house, he jogged downstairs with a new found energy, intent on finding her.

He didn't really have to look far, for he found- both Jenny and Lucy- curled up on opposite sides of the couch, slumbering deeply, respectively supporting two strikingly similar expressions of complete and utter vacancy.

There was something heart-warmingly adorable about the two of them, feet tucked under themselves, heads bowed or lolling slightly and arms protectively tucked into their chests, that just made him stop and smile briefly. It was one of those opportune photo moments, though Nick doubted he could find a camera without making enough noise to arouse the pair of them.

It was seeing her in this half light, head bowed and features relaxed that Nick well and truly saw Lucy Mae. The supple skin, as strikingly pale as alabaster, curved around her subtle bones with a delicacy and precision he had only ever seen in Jenny and Claudia. Though the nose was somewhat broadened by her unnamed father's genetics, the woman's clear features could be seen, as skilfully and painstaking carved onto her face by her parents as an artist carved his vision onto marble.

But as Nick stared, he realised just how telling someone's face could be, as his eyes knowingly lay upon Lucy's. For, as he took the time to scrutinise and admire her, he realised, with an ounce of dread, there lay buried in her delicate features, the hard, brazened characteristics of a Cutter.

A bitter thought hit him, had he been wrong to believe Helen? She'd lied before, and he'd lapped up her words like a helpless, vulnerable puppy. Was he in fact, staring into the face of their daughter she had so callously denied him because of her own selfish desires?

Tearing his eyes away from her, his head corrupted by sickening thoughts of treachery and betrayal by his own _wife_, Nick left for the safety and solidarity of the kitchen, hoping breakfast would somehow distract his tormented mind until the two women awoke.

* * *

Please review,

GPR


	12. Chapter 12

A few unnerving weeks had passed since the last anomaly where Helen had come through, and as frustrating as it was for the entire team to sit by idly, waiting for another one that was seemingly inevitable, they couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Most of Nick's time, now, was spent doing paperwork being drip fed into his paper tray on his desk- he wasn't complaining, because so far he'd not filled in a single report form, which, in all honesty, was sheer bliss.

Unsurprisingly, Lester had, after being somewhat amusingly miffed by the sudden lack of anomalies, sent them off on team building exercises held in the bowels of the ARC, half the team at a time, and switching team members around so every had a chance to work with one another. Strangely, everyone had enjoyed the team building, and some of the less exhausting combat lessons, as the constant fear of an anomaly arriving wasn't nagging at the back of their heads. Strangely, they had time to be _normal_.

Though, occasionally, reality hit home, and the tension with the ARC became apparent- it felt like the dawning of the apocalypse, all of them waiting for the inevitable day an anomaly appeared. It was odd, an occurrence that hadn't happened before, they'd never gone this long without an anomaly. Stumped, Nick had practically locked himself in his office, writing out elaborate theories and equations, dates, etc like a mad man.

Jenny often interrupted his moments of madness, muttering darkly that he "should enjoy the calm before the storm", that he "should stop worrying constantly", and as she pointed out, in all sciences there was always the "possibilities for anomalies- no pun intended."

_Damn woman_, he usually thought, as she always managed to distract him from his work.

Though, when the wretched thing did appear, the most that came through was a wild ancestral horse, and horses, being naturally nervous, even of today, bolt straight back through.

So, the week after and another anomaly later, Nick felt like he could finally relax- even though the anomalies weren't natural, there was something terrifyingly ominous when they stopped happening.

Hence Nick found himself playing host on Saturday morning, though a very sloppy dressed one- jeans and a t-shirt. Pouring three mugs of coffee and yawning significantly as he was still half asleep, he shuffled to the bottom of the stairs and called upwards, "Coffees on the table!"

There was a thunderous sound of heavy footsteps across the spare bedroom and onto the landing, and the face of Lucy stared back at him, beaming, "About time, I need a wake up call."

Hair loosely pulled up into a scrunchie, and clad in a t-shirt and loose grey trousers she'd most likely been sleeping in, she dashed into the kitchen and snatched up the only black mug Nick owned, one which she'd claimed as her own.

Gazing back up the stairs, Nick raised an eyebrow, "Jenny? Are you awake?"

A wavering voice, parading as a strong one, floated downstairs, "I uh... I'll be down soon."

Shrugging, he wandered back into the kitchen in hopes of making toast.

"Found any flats yet?" He asked Lucy nonchalantly, who sighed dramatically, then shook her head.

"All are looking for room mates so far... somehow I can't stand the idea of uni students."

He chuckled. Having been kicked out of her flat over a week ago, Nick had offered her the spare room in his house, until she found her feet once again. He had to admit though, being single and alone for the past eight years hadn't prepared him for the for the trials and tribulations of living with two, rather boisterous and vivacious, young women. Though at first he had been somewhat apprehensive about being in such close proximity to Lucy on a daily basis, he had slowly grown accustomed to her company, and now she seemed like a permanent fixture within the household he was unlikely to shake off any time soon. She was a charming and childishly playful character that both he and Jenny had taken to exceptionally quickly- Nick had found living with Lucy was almost as easy as living with Jenny, although the latter didn't occasionally leave whoopy cushions in convenient places he liked to sit.

As he placed a piece of buttered toast in front of her, awaiting for Jenny's imminent arrival, Nick made a decision, one which had been weighing on his mind.

"Actually, Luce, I wanted to talk about something, if that's okay with you?" His blue eyes met her similar ones.

"Shoot Nick, you know you can talk to me about anything." She smiled warmly, chewing on a corner of her breakfast.

"It's... about your parents, really, you real ones," he noticed her eyes lit up with curiosity, and her whole body tensed as though sensing what he was about to say was deeply profound, "I... I have ideas of who they might be."

She nodded slowly, egging him on.

Running a hand over his stubble, he settled on a place to begin, "I'm sure you're aware by now, the initials on the handkerchief you were found with belong to my wife, Helen Cutter."

"I'm well aware. In fact," she paused momentarily, her eyes searching his as if looking for wordless permission to say what she said next, "I have... had thoughts as to whether she could be my mother."

"Ah," he said, smiling sadly, "How long?"

"About a week after I joined the ARC, things clicked into place. Either she's my mother or... she was involved in me being left, as a baby," she shrugged, "Maybe my parents were killed in another time and she rescued me, leaving me for someone to find and raise."

Nick laughed darkly, "Helen only does something seemingly selfless if it is in fact selfish and aids her own plans."

"Well, okay, scratch the last part," gazing at her toast, and picking it apart slightly, Lucy spoke once again, but a little hesitant, "I'm guessing that opens up the possibility of you being my father?"

His eyes purposely caught hers, feeling the regret and bitterness rise up inside of him, but he forced a smile for her benefit nonetheless, "Aye... though, by now, you know of Stephen and what happened to him, I'm assuming?"

Lucy nodded slowly, eyes still transfixed on his, "He... he was your friend right?"

"Aye. And um... you know he and Helen..." he gestured slightly, but continued the sentence at her look of confusion, "...had an affair, before she went through the anomalies?"

The realisation dawn on her slowly, and he noted she hadn't known, that no one at the ARC had mentioned Stephen's ill doings, "So... he could be my father?"

Their conversation was abruptly brought to a halt by Jenny's soft footfalls on the stairs, and the sombre mood was suddenly a forced facade of happiness.

"Finally cared to join us, Jen?" He jibbed as he turned to make her breakfast, not noticing the ashen colouring of her cheeks as she appeared in the doorway, clothed in one of his crumbled shirts.

After a few seconds of Jenny standing, unseeing in the door frame, Lucy glanced at her, and then at Nick's back, "Uh... Jenny, are you okay?"

She merely swallowed, coming out of her trance-like state, her voice low and hoarse, "It's positve..."

"Jen?" Lucy trailed off, her expression one of shock and confusion as Nick swung around to meet his lover's gaze.

In her hand, he saw the unfamiliar sight of a long white stick, and his heart felt like it had stopped altogether as he recognised it as none other than a pregnancy test.

* * *

Review! We love them!

GPR


End file.
